The Chronicles of Shade P4 - Jiātíng
by MonsterSlut
Summary: I refuse to hunt, in the name of this city, the heroes who saved it-Captain Quintin Lance, SCPD. That's what we are now, heroes. No longer criminals or vigilantes but heroes. Crime is down, Starling City can breath again for the first time in a long time so we dare to sit back and enjoy ourselves. The death of a close friend brings a demon to our city-a demon that brings only death
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ Hello again.**

 **May I introduce you to part four of the Chronicles of Shade - Jiātíng meaning family.**

 **If you haven't read parts 1 - 3 I recommend that you do, part 2 isn't essential.**

 **This will LOOSELY follow cannon, roughly 50% cannon and 50% AU.**

 **A recap of characters:**

 **Oliver Queen - Starling City Vigilante** ** _the Arrow_** **, wears green.**

 **Felicity Smoak - Starling City vigilante/IT Queen** ** _Cypher_** **, wears blue**

 **River Harper nee Quinn - Starling City Vigilante/Philanthropist** ** _Shade_** **, wears purple**

 **Roy Harper - Starling City Vigilante/mentor** ** _Arsenal_** **, wears red**

 **Charlie Allen - Starling City/Central City Vigilante** ** _Pisces_** **, controls water**

 **Suki Wilson - The Lost Queen**

 **The rest you'll get to know either again or for the first time.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **One**

 _Eight months ago, this city was under siege._

 _The SCPD rallied behind a band of vigilante's led by a man in a hood._

 _I ended up with a captain's rank, and they didn't even get a thank you._

 _But today they do._

 _Cause today, the Starling City Police Department is formally recognizing the individuals known as the Arrow, Shade, Cypher and Pisces. And I'm using my new position to disband the anti-vigilante task force charged with capturing these individuals._

 _Make no mistake-vigilantism will never be tolerated but I refuse to hunt, in the name of this city, the heroes who saved it._

Gliding over the back of the grass behind the almost complete Queen Manor, Charlotte 'Charlie' Barry aka Pisces surfed on her own private wave, laughing like she hadn't a care in the world. Today was one of those rare days-no, rare weeks where Team Arrow got to sit back and relax. With crime at an all-time low the only thing the city had to deal now was its low population and high unemployment.

I doubt that would fix itself anytime soon.

So many things had changed and yet so many things had stayed the same. We are the sum of all our parts-hero, friend, lover, sister, wife, mother. This is what I was. These were my parts. They were the best parts of me.

Last year, Queen Manor had been burnt down by the medically enhanced super-soldier, Isabel Rochev, in her quest for revenge against the Queen family. Most of the manor had been rebuilt to what it used to be but there was still a long way to go. Oliver Queen-friend, brother, partner and owner of the huge house had invited the rest of Team Arrow over for a day of rest.

"Can you say _mummy_? Can you say _mummy_?" That's my husband, Roy Harper and our two moth old daughter, Sara. He's been trying to get her to say _mummy_ since the day we came home from the hospital but she's daddy's girl and I think she always will be. From behind the book I was reading I chuckled and shook my head. She's got a long way to go before she can say anything. Mostly she just chews on her hands and sleeps. "Come on, kiddo. _Mummy_."

Nothing. Poor fool.

I sit the book down in my lap as a shadow falls over me, looking up I see my husband lay Sara in the bassinet beside me.

"River Harper, you have failed this baby," Roy smirked, wrapping his arms around my neck to kiss me.

I snorted. "I've failed this baby? Just because she loves her daddy more?" Balancing a charity, a secret identity and parenthood was hard but we had a nanny that we could both trust, Anastasia Fox, the granddaughter of a close friend who knew about our crime fighting life style. We also had a set up in what had been dubbed 'The Arrowcave' for Sara on nights where Ana wasn't available. "When are you picking your mother up?" I inquired.

Rachael Murray, estranged mother of Roy Harper and very strange grandmother of one Sara Moira Harper, was arriving on train from Central City to attend the christening of her one and only grandchild. She would be staying the night to 'help'. Her intentions were good but I soon found out that I hated my mother-in-law when she was staying in our penthouse. Roy's lucky he only has my step-father, Peter Wilson, detective for Metropolis PD.

"Her train gets in at five," Roy confessed. He ran his hands through my now short, ebony pixie hair-having it pulled too many times made it annoying so I chopped it off. "So what do you think about newly appointed Captain Lance of SCPD declaring you guys heroes?"

"It'll make things easier for us, that's for sure," I grinned, moving over on my deckchair so Roy could sit beside me. "No police chasing after us is a good thing-I asked the good captain the other day if we could have our own floodlight like Batman-no dice."

"She really did," Felicity Smoak backed me up. She walked down the stairs from the newly built kitchen holding a tray of food for lunch. "The fact that she was laughing when she asked I think was why he said no in the first place." Felicity Smoak was my best friend in the whole world and godmother to Sara, I couldn't trust anyone with the safety of our daughter but Felicity and Oliver. "What time were Laurel and Tessa coming?" she questioned, sitting the tray on the table.

"Laurel was going to speak to her father about Vegas," Oliver answered, opening a beer for him and Roy. I don't think anyone was more surprised about the relationship between Laurel Lance, ADA and Tessa Morgan, Magician more so then Oliver Queen. He'd dated Laurel! Oliver had never expected the two to have come back from a three week long trip to Las Vegas sporting matching wedding rings or thought that they still be together. Laurel's father didn't know yet but she was dancing around telling him.

"Where's ours?" Felicity and I asked at the same time as Charlie decided to come down to solid ground.

"Oh thanks!" Charlie grinned, grabbing Roy's beer off the table to take a swig before Oliver took it off her. "Hey!" she pouted. Charlie Barry was an unusual case, we'd met her and her brother Barry last year. Barry had come chasing down evidence of the impossible and Charlie had come to drag her brother back. After an accident in Central City, Barry was still in a coma and Charlie who, affected by radiation from the particle accelerator at STAR Labs, could now control any kind of liquid substance on the planet. She'd come to Starling City to train, to learn how to be a hero and in a few days, the girl would be going home soon. "You're letting me drive your car tomorrow to pick up your cousin but you won't let me have a beer? You suck." She flicked her wrist and Oliver soon found himself completely drenched from head to toe.

"Damn it, Charlie!" Oliver hissed.

Oliver Queen and Charlie Allen didn't get along as well as they could have since Oliver had sent away his cousin, and her growing best friend, Suki Wilson, daughter of former enemy, Slade Wilson, to Gotham City. It was mostly just harmless pranks and basic disrespect but it was still annoying enough. One word though from Oliver's former bodyguard, John Diggle, and Charlie was on her best behaviour. She looked up to him more so than anyone else. Charlie stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into the pool.

"Oliver," Felicity sighed, "you two would better solve your issues if you just called Suki." Felicity was a very wise girlfriend.

Last year the press had gone absolutely crazy on the discovery of Dan Brown's next great novel title-The Lost Queen. Turns out, via DNA testing, that former ARGUS agent Suki Wilson was the cousin of Oliver and Thea Queen. There was a whole complicated story behind it but by trying to kill her father, Suki almost got Felicity killed-yet another story. Everyone wants to kill everyone. And because Oliver had yet to tell Suki she could come back, he wasn't Charlie's favourite person.

"She started it," he huffed, pulling his shirt off to wring it out to which Felicity proceeded to whistle and clap. Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down beside his girlfriend, whispering something in her ear to make her blush.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Let's eat. F, pour me a glass of wine."

I've come to appreciate these lazy days, not realizing that it was the last for a very, very long time.

 **++++++ And yes, you may have noticed that I paired Laurel Lance up with another one of my characters. Her role in Team Arrow will continue as is so there's nothing to worry about. She just has a wife now.**

 **Cheers ++++++**


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Wasn't sure if I would get this out today but here its is.**

 **Chapter two.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

Sticking his head through the door of the back room, Roy waved, catching my attention as Felicity and I put Sara in her Christening gown. We were at Saint Theresa's church, the same place where we had buried Moira a few months ago. Saint Theresa's was also the church that christened my sisters Angela and Molly as well as my dad when he was a baby-it was a Quinn family tradition that I was looking forward to making a Harper family tradition.

Sara's Christening was today and I'd already gotten into an argument with Roy's mother which is why I was hiding out back here with Felicity. When the woman voiced her disapproval of Felicity and Oliver as our choice of godparents for Sara, I could have almost hit her. We'd been getting along so well but ever since Sara was born it was like she had laid claim to my child. The day had started off well enough-I was excited to have my family here, Peter bringing the kids and his now fiance with him. Sure Charlie and Suki were yet to arrive but I knew they weren't too far away.

"She ready?" Roy asked, adjusting the tie he looked awkward wearing. "Crowds getting restless." My mother keeps giving Oliver the stink eye."

Felicity snorted. "He'll kick her ass." She took Sara off the bed and kissed her head, "come on little crime fighter." The two of us followed Roy out into the buzzing church, the room quickly falling quiet as we approached the dais where the christening was to take place.

Father Thomas had been dealing with us ever since we expressed interest in having Sara christened, he was thrilled to get some advertisement for the church even though neither Roy and I were actively Christian-dropping a huge donation to the church helped. I liked him, he was young and very much with the times we lived in.

"Dearly beloved," Thomas spoke, cutting into the last few talkers with a cheeky grin. "We are honored with the privilege of being present here today to witness and support in faith, the christening of Sara Moira Harper, the daughter of River and Roy Harper born into this world on May 6th 2013."

Felicity leant into Oliver holding a bundle of fabric and baby whilst Roy and I flanked the two-the couple looking insanely good with a baby.

"You have been invited here as family and friends as your prayers and spiritual support in the life of this child. It has been said that in a baptism, heaven comes down and surrounds the child with Cod's love for which the effect is lifelong. We join our though and sincere goodwill, asking that Christ's peace might embrace this family and an arc of God's light surround this child for all of her days." Thomas scanned the church full of people, staring across at the few members of the press that were at the back of the room. "Throughout our lives, we are called upon to make serious decisions. The decisions of dedication you make today, is one of the most sacred and significant you may declare. By it, you confess your faith and formally dedicate yourself to our heavenly creator, pronounce your faith in our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, call upon the ministry of the Holy Spirit, and profess fellowship in the circle believers of Christendom."

Roy winked at me and I winked back, the two of us grinning like fools.

"Let us begin in prayer," Thomas spoke. "Jesus said _If anyone would come after me, let that person disregard themselves, take up their responsibility daily, and follow me. For whosoever world save his life selfishly shall lose it, but whosoever loses their life for My sake shall save it._ Jesus further said _let the little children come unto me and forbid them not; for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these_. Our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ instructs us that all should come to faith with the eyes and heart of a child. Today, we dedicate Sara to Our God in this Christening." He flicked over the page of notes he had taken from us. "In Jesus Christ, we are set free of the punishment of sin and oppression of law. By grace in faith we are forgiven and assured eternal life. Jesus gave unto us two great commandments, which we should strive in heart and mind to obey. Both are of Love. Love God with all our hearts. Love others as we would have others love us. These two things our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ commands of us."

Sara started to cry but quickly calmed down as Oliver gently rocked her.

"River and Roy will you teach Sara the truth that from _this moment so that_ she may realize his unity with God and of Christian doctrine, the gospel ministry and of the salvation by grace through our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?" Thomas asked.

"We will," we answered.

"Will you try to conduct your own life so that by both word and example, Sara may learn to live joyously and harmoniously with Christian principle and the assurance of salvation – will you strive to do this to the best of your ability?" he inquired.

"We will," we answered.

"Felicity and Oliver, as Godparents to Sara, God will give you the wisdom and ability to hold within your heart forever the spiritual welfare of this _child_ _._ You are charged with the responsibility of seeing to the spiritual welfare of this _child_ should the need arise and it is you who stands as spiritual counsellors. Do you accept this duty and charge?" Thomas questioned.

"We do," they answered as Roy's mother glared at us from the front pew.

"Do you promise to love, honour, support and encourage the _child_ throughout her life?" he asked.

"We do," they answered.

Thomas cleared his throat. "What name have you chosen for this child?" he asked us.

 _"_ _Sara Moira Harper," Roy and I answered together._

"So be it," Thomas nodded. "We christen _you_ Sara Moira Harper in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. I christen you that you may know the pure and holy spirit of God, your eternal source of faith. May you come to know God within your heart all the days of your life and express your highest potential in Christian service."

The crowd started to clap but Thomas got them to quickly calm down. "Let us pray. _Almighty God, unto whom all hearts are open, all desires known, and from whom no secret is kept, we place ourselves under the guidance of the Holy Spirit. Grant us and this_ _child_ _now dedicated to you, our Lord God and Heavenly Father, a clear understanding of the duties and obligations we now assume. We pray for the care and protection of this_ _child_ _in body and soul. We surrender him/her to your hands._ _Please, Dear Heavenly Father, bind your angels to bless and attend him/her always._ _May her heart grow strong, may her love patiently, and may she do what is good and holy in your eyes. This we pray in the name of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. Amen._ "

Placing his right hand on Sara, the priest spoke. "Sara, as a child of the covenant, receive this blessing. In Baptism you are seal by the Holy Spirit and marked as Christ's own forever and ever. Amen." As he poured small handfuls of water over her head, our daughter screamed, fussing and Oliver was having a hard time keeping a hold of her.

"Throughout the Bible, Old and New Testament, anointing with oil was an act in recognition of wealth, prominence, inheritance and position. Yet in the anointing of Christ before his death on the cross, we were shown the true measure of possession, inheritance and wealth is not found by worldly measures." I could see Tessa's reflection in the huge gold cross behind the priest, she was rolling her eyes and Laurel kept elbowing her and muttering in anger. I stiffened a giggle and focused on my child.

"In Christian history, anointing a child with oil would follow the Christening, as a statement that whether Sara's future in this lifetime is of power and wealth, or is a life of want and hardship, having now entered into the Kingdom of God, Sara is wealthier than any worldly King or Queen," Thomas announced, "as Sara is assured of a final future inheritance and place in the Paradise of Heaven, where all is joy, there is no want and there is perfect peace and harmony. Sara, having now been dedicated into the Kingdom of God, I anoint thee with all the wealth you now possess as one of the Kingdom of God–the power and majesty of our Lord God; the unlimited and sacrificial love of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, and the spiritual wisdom and assurance of the Holy Spirit; and of your great inheritance–life everlasting in the paradise of heaven–of perfect peace, harmony and joy. No man or woman could possess more than this."

Oliver handed the fussy baby back to me and she instantly fell silent, snuggling into me.

"Sara, from this day onward, no matter how dark the world may seem nor how alone and lost you may feel, you shall never be alone again, never without hope or assurance of final victory. You are a citizen of the Kingdom of God and body of believers of Christendom, in this world and in heaven," Thomas smiled. "Our true Lord God shall always be with you; the love of Our Lord Jesus Christ shall always be your salvation through grace in faith, the Holy Spirit shall always minister to your heart and mind; _and the multitude of God's angels encompass you._ The light of God's Truth surrounds you, the love of God encompasses you, the power of God protects you, the presence of God watches over you and wherever you are God is always with you. So it is and so it shall always be. Amen. Sara, we bless you and you fill us with joy. God loves you and so do we." _Making the sign of the cross, he spoke for the last time. "_ May the Lord will bless you and keep you; make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you; lift his countenance unto you and give you peace. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy God, Amen."

"For those who want to give their best wishes to Sara," Felicity spoke as everyone got ready to leave, "there's food and wine at Queen Manor. The address is in the book you all got. Thank you."

Oliver kissed her gently as from the side of the church, Suki and Charlie snuck in, both girls covered in smudges of dirt and smoke. As the crowd dispersed, the four of us wandered on over to them. "What happened to you two?"

"Apartment fire," Charlie shrugged. "We stopped to help."

"Sorry River, Roy," Suki apologised. Suki looked at Oliver but he was already on his way out with Felicity. She sighed and Charlie took her outside, telling her not to worry. I rolled my eyes and went to speak as a blonde figure approached Laurel and Tessa. I grinned at Sara in my arms. "Want to meet your namesake?" I asked my daughter, rushing to see the assassin I hadn't seen in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

Having just put Sara down with Midnight in her room at Queen Manor, I came down the stairs with the baby monitor in my hands. Felicity had volunteered to babysit Sara tonight whilst I tried to knock some sense into the Queen cousin's. Roy was out like a light for now, I loved watching both of them sleep.

The whole time Suki and Oliver had completely ignored each other, from what I understood, Suki had made a remarked improvement to her skill set since moving to Gotham City to learn under Bruce Wayne. So I'd asked the two to meet me down the backyard where the memorial stones for Robert and Moira Queen were.

The two were already there when I walked down to the backyard memorial.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver questioned.

"River asked me, what are you doing here?" Suki answered.

"River asked me," he replied.

I snorted. "Oh you two-dumber than those Russian models you used to date." The two turned around and stared at me. "You two have got to talk your shit out. Seriously. Felicity has forgiven her for what she did, it's about time you did as well, Ollie."

"Forgive me, River but I'm finding it a little hard to be impressed with someone who almost got my girlfriend killed," Oliver replied.

"I said I was sorry!" Suki argued.

"Sorry wasn't enough," Oliver told her. "This was Felicity you endangered. Not to mention Roy's feelings in the matter that you weren't there to back Felicity up so Roy didn't kill her! Your actions had consequences, Suki. They affected me, Felicity, River, Roy and even my goddaughter. Roy almost killed River."

"Oliver-" she objected.

Oliver held his hand up. "Suki-the Queen's are a dangerous family to be around. You want to change your name, fine, do that. I can see that you've changed. But you still need to build my trust back up."

"Oliver," I frowned as his phone rang.

Oliver paused when he saw who the call was from. "River-it's Barry."

My jaw dropped. "Barry Allen in a coma, Barry?"

Oliver answered the phone with a frown. He spoke for a few minutes before he hung up. "Barry wants to meet me-in half an hour." He stepped away from his mother's stone and made his way back up to the manor.

Suki sighed. "This is ridiculous. I've sent him email after email after email apologising. If Felicity can forgive me, why can't he?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "I remember Oliver Queen one day telling me that I shouldn't be around him anymore. He was poison. On the island, he fell in love with a girl called Shado, that's where I got my name from. Shado died for Sara, Oliver was made choose which girl to kill."

"I'm not any of those girls!" Suki objected.

"You're his family," I reminded her. "Where's his father? Dead. His mother? Dead. Thea has gone. None of us know where she is."

"He didn't send Felicity away in fear of her getting killed!" Suki argued.

"In case you didn't notice, Felicity can hack computers with her brain," I reminded her, "channel the power of the Sith and protect herself with a shield. None of that she used against Roy because he's a friend. You're a fragile, breakable human and so is Oliver and that is scary. A few times Roy has still wished he had comic book powers. I know you're sorry, the world knows you're sorry. Oliver knows you're sorry. Just-stay here and have a chat to Moira about Richard Greyson."

Suki frowned. "You know? You know about me and Dick?"

I laughed. "Of course. Just a warning, Suki Wilson, Dick Greyson likes creating new notches on his bedposts-I was one of them. Just be careful Suki. I was lucky. Not a lot of girls were. Now-we need to look for Charlie and let her know her brother is awake. It's time for her to go home."

* * *

"Barry's awake?" Charlie gasped, jumping off the lounge. "Did he ask about me? What's he want to talk to Oliver for?"

Suki and I shrugged. "No clue."

"And Barry only asked for Oliver specifically?" she asked. There was a kind of broken, upset look on her face that made my heart break a little. "Was it like a secret clandestine meeting between men?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Charlie. Honestly I don't know."

"Maybe Charlie could go to the lair and listen in?" Suki suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "You go ahead, Charlie. I need to do one more thing before we follow you."

Charlie squealed in delight and took off running.

"Why are we going?" Suki inquired. "I doubt Oliver would want me there after last time."

"Well you can't exactly see your suit without being there, moron," I scoffed with a grin.

"My-my suit?" she stuttered.

I nodded. "Yup. You're suit. Suki, you need to understand that Oliver has already forgiven you for what happened, he's just having a hard time articulating it into words. Your suit-he designed it."

Suki bit her lip. "Oliver designed my suit?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Oliver designed your suit."

"River-before we go, can I see Sara?" Suki blushed. "I've never held a baby before. Mum never let me, neither did grandpa."

"If she's awake," I nodded. The two of us headed upstairs to find Roy just changing her diaper before her feed. "She didn't sleep for long," I noted.

"Pooped herself awake," Roy answered.

Suki wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting."

"That's babies," I replied. "Take a seat, Suki Wilson." I put my hands on her shoulders and steered her to the nursing chair to sit her down. "Bottle warmed?" I smirked.

Roy nodded. "And little miss cranky pants is ready for a feed."

I took Sara off him and lay her gently in Suki's arms, showing her how to hold her head properly before giving her the bottle and the burping clothe.

Stepping back, Roy muttered about taking a photo and sending it to Oliver to freak him out. I shook my head with a laugh.

* * *

After Sara's feed and another change, Suki rocked the baby to sleep, putting her down just as Felicity came in. "Ana's going to watch Sara-Charlie just called-we have a major problem at the Arrowcave."

The three of us looked at each other and we rushed out, Ana waving at us in the hallway. "Don' worry, we'll have her fighting crime in no time," she smirked.

"Yeah not if dad has anything to do with it," Roy muttered, making me laugh.

We rushed to the lair, taking the quick back way around to the gym, arriving just as Oliver dressed as the Arrow landed on the ground. " _What are you doing here?_ " he asked.

"Charlie called," Felicity answered. "She said to get here straight away."

We shrugged and headed inside the dusty, boarded up gym. There was a kitchen in the back of the gym that showed considerable foot traffic mostly leading to an old double door fridge

Felicity opened the doors, inside there was a set of stairs leading down. Everything was clean in here, the stairs were lined by LED lights on the floor and more every few feet on the roof. The stairs went on for about fifty meters until we hit solid ground.

Charlie called it the Batcave.

There were white reflectors installed in an organized way throughout the bunker, along with several glass panels containing equipment and arrows. Various storage containers containing various material were double all across the floor. There was a semicircle of computers where any of us could sit and watch the monitors and also watch the mats set out in front of it watching us train. Oliver's bow sat on a specific glass case beside a case holding a mannequin with the Arrow suit. Next there was a case for Felicity's Katana that sat beside a case holding a mannequin with Cypher's suit inside. This was followed by a case holding a mannequin with the Black Canary suit and her staff inside. My suit was next to Sara's. A case held my sias blades as well as my boe staff sat beside that. A small square case sat next to my suit with a watch in it. I never noticed but it was similar to the watch that Charlie was wearing. There were two more empty cases-I'm guessing that these were for Roy and Suki. A series of cots were lined up against the other wall and right at the end where the last cot was sat a change table and a bassinet for Sara as well as a dog's bed for Midnight.

And Felicity called it Arrowcave 2.0.

Someone was already there besides Charlie, Laurel and she wasn't alone.

The dead body of Sara Lance was also there.

"Sara?" I whispered.

"Sara?" Oliver gasped.

"I didn't know where else to take her," Laurel sobbed, clutching her sister's body.

"She's-she's not breathing," Charlie sniffed, trying not to cry, her arms covered in blood. "I can't get her to wake up."

"Oh my god," Felicity whispered. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"I couldn't…I couldn't leave her," Laurel whispered.

"We have to-call-we can…take her to the hospital," Felicity stuttered.

Suki rushed across the room to hug Charlie as she broke down crying, Sara and Charlie had got along brilliantly. She was whispering to the teenager and took her outside. I could only imagine Charlie with her big smile after listening to her brother for the first time in just under a year, and turning around to find Laurel with Sara in her arms.

Where was Tessa?

Roy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in as I fought tears.

Oliver crossed the room to pull Laurel into his arms as she started screaming.

"Ollie! Ollie! It's not fair! We just got her back!" Laurel screamed.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Merry Christmas to all!**

 **I hope you all get spoilt rotten and get just what you want.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

The Arrow and Arsenal went out into the field to take a look at where Sara had been killed, Suki and I started helping Laurel clean her sister up and Felicity tried taking Charlie's mind off what was going on.

Suki went to collect some hot water to clean away the blood whilst I searched through the clothes to find something to put Sara in. We were going to have to tell Detective Lance sooner or later-that none of us were looking forward to.

Before we started, I stepped aside to call Tessa again, getting her voicemail once more. It was exactly this type of event that Laurel would need her wife more than anything.

"You know, Sara used to have a stuffed animal," Laurel sniffed, holding her hand. "It was this old, worn out shark that she got from the Starling Aquarium. Every time something awful would happen to her, I would always find her holding that stupid little shark close to her chest. And now that my sister's dead, again the only thing that I can think about is finding that dumb stuffed animal and putting it in her arms."

"I'm sorry Laurel," Suki whispered.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Laurel told her.

"Laurel, whoever did this, we'll find them," I told her. I sponged some of the blood off Sara's chest. "We're going to find them. Oliver and Roy are out looking at things now to see what they can find."

"You know, when I thought that Sara died on _The Gambit_ , the only thing that I could do was scream at the ocean," Laurel confessed. "I had so much anger and rage, and I didn't know what to do with it. But I do now. And I'm going to help you catch whoever it is that did this."

"You're already helping Laurel," I told her. "You told Ollie and Roy where to look."

"Stupid, cursed phone!" Tessa shouted, letting herself into the lair. "You know American products could use a decent amount of improvement-oh hello Sara," she stopped mid rant. Each of us turned around or looked up to see what she was looking at, the magician was looking into the middle of nothing. Tessa bit her lip and looked down at the table where Sara's body was lying. "Oh-oh crap. Laurel-"

Laurel crossed the room and she slapped Tessa. "Where the hell were you? I called and called and called. Bring her back!"

"I can't!" Tessa objected.

"You bring her back right now!" Laurel screamed.

Suki looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question, I shrugged not knowing what was going on at all.

"I can't, Laurel!" Tessa objected, grabbed Laurel's wrists when she went to hit her. "Dinah sweetie, I can't bring her back. You know that life has balance. I'm not going to defy that balance and bring her back. The ground will quake, the skies will bleed-it's serious magic resurrection."

"You said the rules don't apply to you!" Laurel screamed. "You lied! You're a liar! I hate you Tessa Morgan! I hate you, I hate you! What good are you if you can't bring my sister back from the dead!"

"You can tell me that now," Tessa deadpanned, "but you'll thank me later. I will not bring your sister back. You can kick and scream and hate me all you want but I won't do it out of the love I have for both of you. I can't."

Laurel ripped her arms out of Tessa's grip and slapped her again. "I hate you!" She turned around and wrenched the sponge out of my hands. "Get away from her!"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay-we'll be outside if you need us," I told her. Standing up, I walked over to the fridge to grab a couple of beers. Motioning for Felicity and Charlie to follow us, the four of us walked out leaving Tessa and Laurel alone with Sara. We went and sat down in the middle of the dusty boxing ring, I popped open the beers and handed them out-even giving one to Charlie. I held mine up and sighed. "To Sara Elizabeth Lance."

"To Sara Elizabeth Lance," they all chanted.

"You know, I first met Sara half naked at sixteen," I spoke, sipping my beer. "She snuck onto the _Queen's Gambit_ to spend the weekend with Oliver. She even spoke with me a few times when we were getting dinner. It was strange. Then we didn't see her again for over a year. Only we lost her again. When I was recruited to the League of Assassins by Nyssa ah Ghul, she was known as _Ta-er al-Safar_. Arabic for Yellow Bird."

"Black arrow means the league," Suki whispered. "But they wouldn't kill one of their own."

"Black arrow means Malcolm Merlyn," Felicity corrected her. "Only we don't know where Malcolm and Thea are."

"We soon will," Suki replied. "I sent a text to Bruce asking for him to find them. If anyone can, it's that computer in the Batcave."

I grinned at her. "Well that's some forward thinking there Suki. Good for you. That's the kind of thing that Oliver wanted you to learn. Thinking before running off."

Suki blushed a little. "Thanks, River."

Charlie sighed. "This sucks…what a way to spend my last few days in Starling City." In three days, Charlie would be heading back to Central City for good. Now with Barry awake she had a chance to take when she'd learnt here and apply it in the city where she grew up. It would be sad to see her go, even more so now that we were down Sara as well. "Is her old tombstone still up in the cemetery?" the girl asked. "What are we going to do with the body?"

I ran my hands through my hair. Good point. "We can't do anything with Sara's body until Laurel lets us. Tessa will take good care of them both. She loves Laurel. It's all over her face. Those two are forever." I drained my beer and sat it down beside me. "We need to do something. Like tattoos or something. In memorial to Sara."

"Guys," Tessa spoke, cutting into our little group chat. She stood there, hands tucked in her pockets. "Laurel's sleeping. Can you please watch her?"

"You're not going out to look for the killer," Suki objected.

"No," she answered. "Sara's ghost keeps appearing in the room but she's getting pulled back to the scene of her death. If I don't release her soul she's stay here and become a vengeful spirit. And it's as bad as it sounds. Her soul is torn between her body and where she died."

"Are you alright?" Felicity inquired. "You're looking like you could break down at any moment."

She sniffed. "Well, I have to be strong for Laurel. She's going to need that strength here and in the future. It took me a long time to get over my sister's death. Just please watch out for her and don't let her go to any bars or anything."

"And Sara?" Suki questioned. "Does she still need to be cleaned up? We'd gladly do it."

"Please?" Tessa whispered. She rubbed her eyes. "Excuse me."

We got to our feet as she rushed out.

Laurel was indeed asleep on one of the cots beside Sara's bassinet. Felicity went and sat back down with the computers whilst Charlie and Suki helped cleaning Sara's body. Staring at the black arrow, all I could think of was the death of whoever had killed Sara Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Another chapter before I go to bed. Or not...I might work on something else.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

With Tessa gone and Laurel asleep, the four of us headed back inside, a sheet had been placed over Sara's body, at a certain angle I could see some kind of symbols glowing in the fabric-it had to have been Tessa's doing.

I sat down at the head of the table and lifted the sheet off her face so I could kiss her head. How soon I quickly broke down into tears. This woman was my sister, we'd spilt blood together, hunted together, saved lives together and now she was lying on a table in a cold room. Was this my future? When would I be lying on a table like this? Would Sara grow up with her mother?

Felicity came up and rubbed my shoulders before hugging me tightly. "It's okay, River. We're gonna find who did this."

"Felicity-" Suki started.

"Go watch the computers," Felicity told her.

"Computer's aren't really my strong point," Suki answered back. "I can stay with River."

"Just go!" she snapped. "You're a guest in here. Just go! I'll take care of my friend!"

"Felicity," Oliver frowned, coming back into the lair with Roy by his side. He came over and hugged his girlfriend, kissing her on the head. "We're all a little jumpy and upset right now."

Roy came over and wrapped his arms around me. "We found nothing," he told us all. "Just where Sara fell-we saw Tessa but she told us to meet her back here. Babe are you okay?"

"Will this be me?" I cried. "Will Sara grow up without her mother?"

Roy kissed my head. "River, I'd say pack it in but this is a part of who you are. I can't imagine you not being who you are. That will never be you. I'll make sure of it." He reached forward and pulled the sheet back over Sara's head. "I'll get changed and we'll go for a walk."

Roy walked away to change out of his suit, looking around, I noticed Suki and Oliver talking. I'd never heard Felicity snap at anyone before let alone at Suki. The IT tech was sitting at her computers with Charlie, her eyes all red and puffy. I stood up and went over to the glass case covered in a sheet, underneath was Suki's suit. Oliver came over with his cousin as I rubbed my arms, protecting myself from the metaphorical cold in the room. "Roy's gonna take me out to clear my head," I told Oliver, "but I wanted to show Suki this before we left. You two okay?"

Suki nodded sheepishly. "We're okay. Oliver's gonna take me to see the lawyers about changing my last name. I so badly want to be rid of Wilson…Can I pull the sheet of?" she asked, nodding to the case.

"Go ahead _volk_ ," Oliver grinned.

"What does that mean?" Suki asked him.

"It means wolf in Russian," Oliver informed her. "Given the situation I think it's appropriate."

Suki grinned. "I like it." She reached out and pulled the sheet off, a small yelp of joy escaped her mouth when she saw the suit underneath. Her suit consisted of a pair of black leather pants with red strip down each leg, matching black boots knee-high boots with red laces, a black corset, a red leather three quarter overcoat tunic secured by the waist with a black belt, the belt was secured by a clasp in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. Looking around the back, I could see that same symbol on the back of the red overcoat. "Oh wow," Suki whispered.

"Welcome to the team, Black Wolf," Oliver whispered in her ear. "You've earned it."

"Little fish!" Suki shouted out at Charlie. "Come see this!"

"I've seen it," Charlie replied. She had been beside Felicity but was now standing by the cots geared up. "I hate to rain on your welcome back but not really welcome back party but I'm going out for a while."

"Maybe not tonight," Oliver told her, "not by yourself."

"Sara is dead," Charlie reminded him, "I can find things you can't. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go out and look again-one last time before my train tomorrow." She walked out the door in a rush, coming in past Diggle. The former bodyguard stopped her in the stairway, the two talked for a few seconds before she hugged him tightly.

Diggle patted Charlie on the shoulder and came down to Oliver. "Glad you called Oliver. Is it really Sara?"

We nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Diggle asked.

"Take Laurel home," Oliver answered. "Be there when she wakes up. Stop her from doing something stupid."

"No offense, Oliver," Diggle frowned, "but shouldn't that be Tessa's job? Where is Tess anyway?"

"She went to take care of something," I admitted. "She and Tessa had a fight. Just don't leave Laurel alone. Okay?"

Roy came out and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside. I took one more look at Sara and let him drag me out.

* * *

I wasn't usually one for co-sleeping, cause I liked my time with Roy but that night I slept with Sara in between the two of us and we all slept like a dream. Waking up, the smell of pancakes wafted in from the kitchen. I got up and headed into the kitchen where Sara was sitting in a bumbo on the bench where we ate whilst Midnight was chewing on some meat of her own. "Pancakes?" I asked him.

"You need it," Roy answered. "Your face is still red from crying."

"What time are we meeting everyone at the station?" I asked, sitting down to take a sip of the coffee that was there. I leant over and kissed Sara on the head, she grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled hard whilst drooling. "I'll let that slide, little hero," I told her.

"Ten," he answered. "Look-River. About what you said last night-you're not gonna die. Nothing will happen to you. I can make all the promises in the world but at the end of the day, you've got this sexy face to come home to. And the kid."

I snorted. "Well-the kid's worth it. Your sexy face I'm not so sure about."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Oliver got a lead on another archer in town so he's gonna look into it tonight. I know you want in but tonight is no crime fighting night." One night a week, Roy and I had come to the agreement that we wouldn't go out, that we would stay in, watch movies, have a sort of date night with Sara.

I nodded. "I know. I think it's a good idea if I don't. Sara is…Sara was my friend. I'll make sure our Sara knows her. Can you watch the little hero for an hour this morning? The girls and I are getting a tattoo to remember Sara by."

"Sexy," Roy winked. "Go get inked woman. We'll meet you at the station."

I got up and crossed behind the bench to kiss him. "I don't tell you I love you as often as I should. I love you Roy Harper."

"I love you, River Harper," he smiled. He smacked my ass as I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ I apologise that this chapter is a little short but there wasn't enough material for a second part to the chapter but what I could have added would have made it longer.**

 **So the end of this is third person and Charlie is going back to Central City.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

Charlie and Suki were already at the train station when the three of us arrived.

Charlie sporting a bandage on the back of her neck and Suki sporting a bandage around her wrist where both girls had gotten their tattoos this morning. Mine was on my shoulder and Felicity had gotten hers around her ankle-which would be a surprise to Oliver for later on.

Pushing Sara backwards and forwards in her pram, Roy chatted with the two girls as we waited for Oliver and Felicity.

I knew that this kind of thing was odd, acting so happy after the death of a close friend but what else could we do? No one else knew that Sara was back in Starling City let alone dead. I had tried to call Tessa and Laurel this morning but no one had answered.

"Morning twitch," Oliver spoke from behind me. He came up and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "How are you going?"

"Been better," I told him honestly. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"We had a horrible night," Felicity admitted. "Diggle had a friend of his pull some strings, she's in the Starling City Morgue for now. I spoke to Tessa earlier-Laurel is furious. She's having fits of anger and sadness. She apologised that they couldn't come."

"So last goodbyes?" Charlie sighed. She and Suki stood near Sara where Charlie bent down to say her goodbyes to the sleeping baby. "Stop by when you come over my neck of the woods," she instructed.

"Absolutely," I grinned. I dug an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to her. "I know you were gonna stay in a hotel until you could get yourself sorted but just take this. Okay?"

Charlie opened the envelope and gasped. "An apartment?"

"It has a pool," I told her, "and a silent alarm hooked up to your suit. I think you'll love it."

Charlie hugged me. "Thank you so much! You've done so much for me. I just wish I could stay more and sort this out with you guys."

"Don't worry," I whispered. "When we find out, well haul your ass back here and you can help us end it. I promise."

"My turn!" Suki grinned. "Did you bring it?" she asked Felicity. The IT queen nodded and she handed Suki an animal carrier. "His name is Lancelot," she told her.

Charlie grinned. "Oh my god it's a cat!" she squealed. "Oh I love you!" She hugged Suki tightly and whispered in her ear.

"We got you something but it's in Central," Felicity told her.

"Since you keep stealing my bike," Oliver frowned, "your bike is in the garage off your apartment building in central."

Charlie hugged Oliver and Felicity jointly. "I'm gonna miss giving you hell Oliver," she told him. "And learning from you. Thank you for everything you've done and thank you for looking after me."

"No problem," he smiled, hugging her back.

"You weren't thinking about leaving here without saying goodbye were you?" Diggle asked her.

Charlie screamed and ran over to hug him. "Never in a million years, John. Thank you for coming. I was super worried you weren't going to make it."

"So where's my hug?" Roy demanded with a smile. He crossed over to hug her whilst Oliver fiddled with something in his coat pocket.

Beside me Felicity and Oliver were whispering.

Suddenly Felicity shrieked in surprise and the whole station platform fell silent. I turned around to find Oliver down on one knee in front of Felicity who was about as white as the wall behind her. In his hands, Oliver held an open ring box. I couldn't see what was inside. "Felicity Megan Smoak" Oliver spoke, "I wanted to do this whilst everyone was here, in front of our friends and family I ask you now if you'll marry me?"

I bit the inside of my lip but I was grinning like an idiot.

Felicity squealed and practically launched herself on Oliver, kissing him. "Of course you idiot!" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you Oliver Queen!"

The entire station erupted into a series of cheers and applause just as the train to Central City pulled in.

"Oh my god!" I laughed as Oliver put the ring on her finger. She kissed him again and I hugged her tightly. "Oh my god! You're gonna be Mrs Oliver Queen!"

Felicity hugged me tightly. She was crying. "Oh my god!"

"Let me look!" I exclaimed. I took a look at the ring, Oliver had picked well. It was a series of emerald and sapphires spiralling inwards into a diamond. Sapphires and emeralds. Perfect.

"There's a lot of praying going out around here," Roy noted, shaking Oliver's hand. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks Roy," Oliver grinned.

Charlie hugged Felicity. "I have to go but please send me the invitation to your engagement party and please call me about Sara. I want to know." She hugged Suki quickly for the millionth time and picked up her cat carrier before boarding the train. She found herself a seat and waved at us out the window.

We all waved as the train left the station, waiting until it was gone to turn back to Oliver and Felicity.

* * *

 ** _Oliver Queen Engaged!_**

 _Billionaire playboy turned island castaway turned CEO, Oliver Queen became engaged this afternoon at Starling City Train Station to former Queen Consolidated IT Tech turned teacher and secretary, Felicity Smoak._

 _The two have been seen around Starling City the past year and have quickly risen to the ranks of the 'It Couple'. Now the question of weddings and children come into mind as we wonder why a couple that has only been dating for less than a year get engaged._

 _Is Felicity Smoak a gold-digger after the family money?_

 _Since the sudden death or Moira Queen and disappearance of the young heiress, Thea Queen it makes you wonder if our young Miss Smoak had anything to do with it. Perhaps the couple did away with the last remaining obstacle to the Queen fortune? Who knows?_

 _By Patricia Tesla._

A twisted smirk appeared on her face as she sat the paper down on the table in front of her. "So-you're engaged now Oliver?" she muttered. "Perhaps it's time to pay you a visit? It's been such a long time, dear lover."


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ So before any of you get confused at the timeline's here, I'll explain.**

 **Helena Bertinelli comes back in S2EP17 Birds of Prey.**

 **I've brought her back into my version of S3 for a reason and that you will find out in a few more chapters down the line.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seven**

"My god this woman infuriates me!" Felicity yelled, throwing the paper down on the table. "Patricia Tesla is at it again! First Roy trying to steal your money and now I'm the gold digger! I hate that woman!"

"Felicity!" Suki whispered, grabbing the girl's hands. She winced as small cracks of electricity shot of her skin. "You're gonna give yourself away."

Felicity gasped when she realised what she was doing. She groaned and sat back in the chair, ignoring the tea in front of her. We were having a girl's day, just me, Suki and Felicity at this new French café in the shopping district. It was nice, Sara slept in the pram beside me whilst we had tea and all kinds of cake. Some idiot had left the paper on the table beside us and Felicity just had to pick it up when she saw the picture of her and Oliver on the front.

"Put it down, F," I sighed. "You'll only pop a nerve if you keep looking at it. We all know the truth. If she wants to spread lies then let her. Bitch."

Felicity sighed. "It's bloody annoying, that's what. For the past two days we've been getting phone calls of all kinds at the manor about the wedding and the venue and what dress I'm going to wear. I need an assistant to take these calls."

I shrugged. "Ana. She hasn't got a job since this whole business at QC, I think she'd love it. She can look after Sara at the same time if need be. I think she'll enjoy it."

"Oliver and I haven't set a date on the wedding," Felicity told us, "but I would love it if you were my maid of honour like I was yours."

"Well isn't this sweet?" sneered a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. Pulling out a chair, Helena Bertinelli sat down at the table with a sick smirk on her face. "Hello River, Felicity, long time no see."

I tensed, placing my hand on the side of Sara's pram. "What do you want, Helena?" I snapped.

She looked at me and laughed. "Relax, I want nothing to do with that little thing. I thought I would come and congratulate the bride-to-be on her upcoming wedding plans."

"Congratulations noted," Felicity answered coldly. "Now buzz off."

Helena chuckled. "Is that anyway to treat a friend? I had though heroes were more accommodating then that." She fake gasped seeing Suki sitting there, "oh I'm sorry."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is this?"

"Suki Wilson, Helena Bertinelli," I introduced her.

"She's Oliver's psycho ex," Felicity answered.

"Well now that's just rude," Helena frowned. "I was looking at acquiring the assistance of my former lover in a job concerning my father."

I'd truthfully forgotten about Frank Bertinelli along the way, last I heard he was living off the scraps of his former crime family. "Your father?" I snapped. "Why would we help you with your father?"

"If you do not, I will show the police where your lair is," Helena warned.

The three of us broke out in a sudden fit of laughter making her frown. I swear Suki almost had tears in her eyes. "We moved it!" I laughed. "We packed it up and moved it! Oh Helena, you do know how to make my day. I needed a good laugh."

Helena scowled. "What about Oliver?"

"My fiancé has already been accused of being the Arrow and proved innocent," Felicity bragged with a smirk. "Seriously Helena, I think you would have learnt from last time that coming in and ordering us all about with empty threats will get you nowhere. However if you ask nicely we could come up with some kind of deal."

I raised an eyebrow. That I was shocked about. "What kind of deal? Frank Bertinelli isn't a high priority on the SCPD's most wanted list. He's a bottom feeder, a criminal. We've got bigger fish to fry."

"You know I could kill the girl," she warned us, nodding at Suki.

Suki cocked an eyebrow. "Do I look like Rapunzel stuck in a tower to you?" She sipped her tea in a most lady-like manor. "I'm with them," Suki informed her. "And I'm sure Oliver would take offence at the fact you tried, poorly, to kill his cousin. Clueless bitch. You interrupt our day out and issue us with threats. Why should we help you? You, who looks like she would kill her father over having him put in prison. And I do know that look, not too long ago, I wore it myself."

Helena was oddly silent. "I require your help," she sneered through gritted teeth. "I know where my father is but he has guards, men who are still loyal to him. He doesn't deserve to be free for what he did to Michael."

"You're not so innocent yourself," Felicity reminded her. She leant forward. "Meet us tonight at the museum and we can talk about how to sort out your father. In the meantime, I want to enjoy my tea. Now piss off."

Helena growled at Felicity before she stormed off.

Suki picked up her phone as it vibrated on the table. She paused and typed something back. "Richard is coming. He said that Bruce has finished the new version of Charlie's suit. He's bringing it for when you go to Central next," she told me.

"Which will be soon," I replied. "Give it a week or two and I'll duck over to see how Charlie's setting up. Have a look at the new building, Sara misses her Aunty Charlie."

"So you totally get to wear your suit tonight," Felicity grinned, changing the subject. "It's exciting. The first time I wore mine, I was a wreck…" She sipped her tea and turned her attention back to me. "You never gave me your answer after I asked you to be my best girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I will. I totally will. Now someone pay the bill because I saw the best set of wedding rings for you and Oliver back in Tiffany's the other day. Just replace the middle of the band with emeralds."

Felicity groaned. "Let's just sit for a while. We don't get a lot of days like this, what with Sara and all. Oliver said that Laurel is a mess. She kicked Tessa out."

"What?" Suki gasped. "But they're so cut together."

"Tessa spelled her into the apartment," Felicity replied. "I have to get her to show me how to do that with Oliver when we have arguments so he can't leave."

"Wait till you have kids," I snorted. "Your turn to get the baby. No I got her last turn. No you didn't that was me. Well it's your turn. Damn it Roy!" I mimicked making them laugh. "I love him to death but the toilet seat."

The two of them groaned and laughed. Guess I wasn't alone in that department.

Today was for fun.

Tonight was for the prey.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ A little bit of New Year's Eve fun.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

Tonight was Roy's night to watch Sara so whilst Oliver was dealing with some business at QC, a guy called Ray Palmer was looking at buying into QC so that they could be partners.

Tonight was our night.

As the three of us were suiting up in the lair, Tessa had arrived slightly drunk and declared that she would be coming with us, nothing we could say would stop her. It would probably prove to be an amusing yet incredibly bad idea.

What the hell?

There was Tessa just wearing biker boots, jeans and a red shirt that said _Eat Me_ with a picture of some cake from _Alice in Wonderland_. Suki had given her a mask to wear-she looked odd.

Suki suggested she get a suit to which the magician just laughed and laughed and laughed.

I loved my suit, both the new and the old version. The suit itself was made from the same Kevlar material as my last-there was just a few changes in style. The pants were made out of a sleek, black leather with a darker patter of black lace twisting and twirling up the legs and around the knees, the corset was made from a black and purple Kevlar material, black on the arms and sides with purple in the middle and what looked like lace across my chest, there was a purple leather shrug jacket that extended into gloves and had a black moon in the centre of my back, the boots were by far my favourite. Black with purple laces.

Felicity's suit was similar to what mine used to be with the leather corset top, long sleeves and gloves to match, there was a section on the inside of the right arm where Felicity was able to insert her field tablet device and cover it so it looked like a part of her suit. The leather pants had various weapon sheaths for throwing knives and the like as well as a belt pouch that she could take optional extras in if she needed it. The boots were flat and sturdy but with room enough for a long hidden blade-similar to mine in a way. The entire suit was a dark, deep blue colour with a blood red domino mask and a matching blood red wig to cover her blonde locks. As she dressed, the tech advised me that she was due for an upgrade like myself and Oliver had received.

She carried a Katana as her weapon-the scabbard and handle were made of the same dark blue leather material as her suit, two small buckles were attached to the scabbard that would prevent the weapon as a whole from being lost before drawn. Its name was _Zhìhuì_ , meaning wisdom.

And Suki's suit consisted of a pair of black leather pants with red strip down each leg, matching black boots knee-high boots with red laces, a black corset, a red leather three quarter overcoat tunic secured by the waist with a black belt, the belt was secured by a clasp in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. On the back, there was the same wolf symbol on the back of the red overcoat. She was calling herself The Black Wolf. Suki was equipped with a red quiver full of slender, black and red arrows and a black and red bow. An archer-just like Oliver and Roy.

After suiting up, the four of us went to join Helena at the museum entrance as we had organised.

Helena was already there, dressed as the Huntress. She got to her feet when she saw the four of us approach. " _My, my, my. Oliver has been busy hasn't he?_ " she asked. " _The offer was for three, not for four. Who is this?_ " she snapped, pointing to Tessa.

" _Huntress, this is Cypher and Black Wolf, guys this is the Huntress…and that's Tessa_ ," I told the Huntress.

" _Tessa?_ " Huntress asked. " _She's not needed. She can go._ "

"Lady, my grandfather can't even dismiss me," Tessa snorted, "what makes you think a psycho with a chip on her shoulder can? I can handle my own. Call it a hobby."

" _Right_ ," Cypher frowned, " _anyway, I may have found the information that the Huntress is after, police intelligence has Frank Bertinelli located at a drug den in the warehouse district. They seem to think he's dealing in stuff like ICE, Vertigo, Cocaine, stuff like that. They're gonna do a raid tonight. Either way, he's getting off the streets_."

Cypher and I looked at each other with a frown. I think we both knew that the Huntress was here to kill her father, it would be easier for us to stop her then the police if came to it. Which we knew it would.

" _So do we get a name?_ " Black Wolf asked us as we stood there on the steps in the middle of the night.

" _No_ ," I frowned. " _Why would we?_ "

" _I have a good one_ ," she grinned. " _Birds of Prey._ "

"Do I look like a bird?" Tessa snapped.

" _Tweet, tweet_ ," she deadpanned.

The streets of Starling City were always somewhat empty of a night time these days which is why we were all able to rush through the shadows unchecked and unnoticed. It became obvious why the streets were deserted due to the fact that there was a heavy police presence a few blocks away from the target warehouse. Captain Lance was there as well going over a plan with SWAT.

" _Cypher with me, you three, stay here_ ," I ordered the girls. " _Tessa you make sure to stay out of sight, okay? You're not exactly suited up for this_."

"I have a mask," she pouted.

" _Put it on!_ " Cypher argued.

" _This is taking too long,_ " Huntress snapped.

" _Tessa if she moves, stop her_ ," I smiled.

Tessa grinned. "Of course, Shade."

Cypher and I scurried across the roof and looked in the alley where the police were, with a nod, the two of us jumped over the ledge, landing like a cat just behind the SWAT officers. Within a split second, any and all guns were aimed at us, our chests were littered with red dots.

Lance sighed when he saw us. "What the hell do you two want? We're busy in case you can't see that."

" _Oh we can see that_ ," I replied. " _Just thought you might like some help. We always have time for the boys in blue…or black._ "

Lance frowned. "Look, none of us will take up arms against you and your team, Shade, but allowing you to help could cost me my job and all these men here as well."

Cypher shrugged. " _We're all after the same thing. Frank Bertinelli._ "

"How do you know-" Lance started to ask but stopped himself. "Never mind. Just be careful, these guys have amour piercing rounds. Your fancy suits won't cover you from a bullet."

Cypher called the Huntress and Black Wolf down, Tessa stayed up on the roof watching us, Laurel still hadn't told her father about the two of them I guess.

Lance glanced up at the roof. "Who's that?"

" _She's shy_ ," Black Wolf replied. " _So what's the plan? Got your long range recon sorted?_ " she asked.

"Our guy hasn't come back, ma'am," the SWAT captain replied.

"It's what we were just discussing," Lance informed us.

The Black Wolf suddenly aimed an arrow to the roof above us, firing off bolt to which she followed, whizzing off back onto the roof.

"What the hell?" Lance grumbled. "Just what we need, another bloody archer-three of you now."

" _Long range recon is her thing_ ," I replied. " _Now, let's go over this again until we hear back from Black Wolf_."


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ I'm going to give you guys some advanced noticed here, my grandmother is dying and may have been given a few weeks left to live. They're doing more tests but the outcome is not good. So if you suddenly see me just vanish for a while-this will be the reason why.**

 **I'll be putting these notes on all my fics as I update.**

 **Thank you in advanced.**

 **And if you notice that some of my words are missing A's-the A on my keyboard is sticking and I am trying to fix them as I come across them.**

 **In the meantime if you wanna pop on over and see my new fic Altered Perception you're welcome to. It's a DC-verse fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

" _The cops are dead,_ " came the voice of Black Wolf not ten minutes later. " _Shot execution style in the dead._ "

I sighed and looked to Lance who was in a bit of an argument with the Huntress. " _Captain…I bare bad news._ "

Lance shook his head and sighed. "I knew it. Son of a bitch."

"So I was totally bored up there," Tessa frowned, walking straight past the police barricade like it wasn't even there. "Paging Shade, party of one, bored out of her mind."

Lance narrowed his eyes on her. "I know you! You and your friend threatened to put a brick through city hall."

Tessa grinned. "That was me. How's it hanging officer?"

" _Captain_ ," Cypher and I corrected her.

"You're not wearing a mask," Lance frowned at Tessa.

Tessa chuckled. "It's mighty perplexing isn't it? I could totally give you my finger prints but alas-I have no identity because I possess the knowhow to make sure I have none. Just smile and nod if you understand."

Black Wolf suddenly landed on the ground beside us as Lance tried to question Tessa. " _He's definitely there._ "

" _Let's go we're wasting time_ ," Huntress snapped. She turned and walked off.

" _Watch her,_ " I ordered Cypher.

Lance was ordering his men around, I grabbed Tessa's arm. " _You couldn't wait?_ "

"What's the point?" Tessa snapped. "Laurel kicked me out. My wife, the woman I love, kicked me out like garbage because I refused to break the rules of heaven. I went against every instinct in my body and I fell in love. Well it ripped my heart out. I'm angry and I want to hurt something. Just piss off and leave me be." She pushed passed me to go join Cypher and Huntress.

I sighed. " _Wolf you're with me,_ " I told her. " _The captain has agreed to let you and me go in with SWAT._ "

Her green eyes sparkled wide with glee. " _You won't regret it. I promise._ "

I smiled as we followed SWAT. " _I know I won't._ "

* * *

One thing I've learnt from the last few years on the street, once the first set of boots hits the ground, things happen really fast. The enemy fires first and they you fire second, sort of like an unspoken code.

Wolf and I were the first one on the ground. That's when the gunfire started.

" _I fucking the drug dealers_ ," Wolf frowned, firing arrows.

It was a mixture of SWAT and vigilantes raided the warehouse

We found Frank Bertinelli holding up in the back room with a couple of guards which Black Wolf took out with two well placed arrows.

I ziplocked his hand in front of him, stolen from the SWAT truck and escorted him outside where the Huntress was waiting.

"Finally, after all this time," the Huntress sneered, "you'll pay for what you did to Michael." She fired a bolt at her father but it hit an invisible wall. Tessa flung her hand out and Helena flew through the air. The Huntress stood up and loaded her crossbow again. " _Move!_ "

" _You can't kill him,_ " I told her, standing in front of Frank Bertinelli. " _Go on…shoot me-see what happens when you do._ "

The Huntress had her crossbow raised and aimed at me. I didn't flinch when she fired the crossbow, the bolt buried itself in my shoulder.

The Black Wolf fired an arrow, hitting the Huntress in her thigh.

She took off running-well limping.

" _Huntress, wait!_ " I shouted, chasing after her.

Huntress turned to face me. " _You'll regret this, River. You'll all regret this. Crossing me will be the last thing that you ever do._ "

I ripped the bolt out and kept it-DNA at a crime scene? Talk about stupid.

" _Oliver is gonna kick our collective asses,_ " Black Wolf groaned.

"What's this we business?" Tessa asked lighting a cigarette. "Oliver Quinn does not scare Tessa Morgan."

* * *

"YOU FOUR DID WHAT?" Oliver yelled.

Suki, Felicity, Tessa and myself were sitting in the lair like school children who had been caught doing something naughty.

"Oh they just helped a psychopath wander around Starling City with free reign," Diggle answered with a grin.

"Yes thank you Diggle!" River smirked.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, RIVER!" Oliver yelled. "Do you even know what kind of trouble Helena can bring down on us? She knows who we are."

"Blonde is just my hair colour," Felicity argued back. "We knew what we were doing. You're not the only capable one of organising a mission Ollie."

"So what the rest of you have to say?" Oliver growled, staring at Suki and Tessa.

"Yeah don't pick on Suki," Tessa muttered, picking her nails with her silver knife. "Now if this completely pointless and boring conversation is over, I need to go find the nearest bar and drink myself into a coma." She slipped off the bench and walked out, muttering under her breath.

"This whole Helena situation aside," I spoke up, "aren't you worried about that?" I frowned, pointing at the door. "A drunk whatever she is, isn't good."

"Nice try," Oliver snapped.

"She has a point," Suki and Felicity backed me up.

"She revealed herself to Lance," I told him. "Just waltzed right up to him and offered finger prints."

Oliver sighed. "It's late but I'll go talk with Laurel. Don't think we're done talking about this-all of you. Diggle take Felicity home."

"Excuse you!" Felicity snapped. She got up and stormed after Oliver-the two arguing the whole way.

"I'll be at the hotel," Suki sighed.

I stood up and stretched, happy to go home and see my husband and my daughter after a long day.

* * *

My first stop on arrival home was Sara's nursery. She was sound asleep clutching a dummy in either hand, a thin layer of white drool hanging out of her mouth. Gosh she was a gorgeous baby. I kissed her head and headed into the bedroom where Roy was out cold and Midnight was fast asleep.

I'd showered before coming home so it was easy to sneak around in stealth mode in my house. Getting into bed, I shoved the pillows around a bit to try and get them nice and lumpy enough to be comfortable a hand snaked around my waist, yanking me closer.

"God I miss you," Roy whispered in my ear. "Every time you're gone."

I rolled over, "you'll never guess what happened tonight. Scolded like a teenager-all four of us. Oliver is incredibly amusing."

"Enough about Oliver," Roy muttered, consuming my mouth with his own. To be perfectly honest, ever since having Sara, the sex had kinda died down a little. Right now though…I reached underneath the sheets…yeah I think tonight was gonna rekindle the whole sex life.

I threw the sheets away and mounted his waste.

Reaching down, I kissed him, my hands were busy in freeing my husband from his boxers and praying that Sara would sleep for just five minutes so we could have parent sex.

Sliding down, I winced a little.

"Fuck," Roy hissed. "Damn you're tight River."

"Childbirth," I whispered, "childbirth and stitches."

Roy propped himself up on his elbows and pulled his hoodie off that I was wearing.

Arching my back I thrust forward. It wasn't like being a virgin again but it was just as toe curling.

"Fuck me," I whispered as he took a nipple in his mouth.

We rolled and soon Roy had the top, he grabbed my legs and pushed them tightly up against my body so we were barely moving but I could feel him all the way inside. Being as strong as I was, with Roy not so strong anymore, being careful was difficult. His touch was wild and primal, like a man hungry for something not food.

Roy slammed home and bit down on my nipple, sending shivers every which way through my body. He was still for a while and fell back on the bed gasping for breath.

I turned my head to see the monitor light up.

"I'll get her," Roy smiled, kissing me. "I've had a few hours already, you get some sleep."

"You're too good to me," I muttered, falling asleep naked in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ Thought I should pay a little attention to this fic for a bit.**

 **We get to learn some interesting facts about Tessa.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

I'd just put Sara down after her early morning feeding when Roy came in with my cell in his hands. It had been just over a week since the incident with Helena and not only were we keeping our eye out on her actions, Tessa had gone missing and I was due to leave for Central the next day.

"What's up?" I frowned, laying the sleeping baby down in her crib.

"It's Felicity," Roy answered, "she got a call from some chick called Lily-apparently she's a friend of Tessa's dad. They found Tessa. They're bringing her back."

"Yeah?" I frowned. "She okay?"

Roy shrugged. "I dunno. Felicity sounded pretty shit on the phone, she said that the lady's vibe was off. Like even she sounded worried. You go, I'll stay with Sara."

"But-" I frowned. It was supposed to be my day with my daughter and Roy's turn to work today. Sometimes the life of a hero sucked when it came to balancing family and everything else. I sighed. "Alright. Let me clean up."

I went to have a shower, all the while Midnight sat in the bathroom doorway, ever watchful. She came with me when I left to go to Queen Manor.

Parked out the front was a red sports car of Italian making and the front door was open where I could hear yelling inside. I quickly parked and rushed inside to find Tessa yelling at a blonde woman telling her to keep her cheerleading face out of her business. There was a man around the same age as Peter standing behind the blonde with his hand on her shoulder.

"When did this start?" I asked Oliver. The man in question was supposed to be leaving the country for a few days on the hunt for Thea to bring her home. During the week we'd all come to the agreement that after watching Laurel deal with Sara's death it was time for Thea Queen to come home.

Oliver sighed and took me over to the back of the living room. "About five minutes ago. That's Lillian King as in the daughter of Benjamin King of the King Media Outlet and her fiancé Michael who is Tessa's father. They found Tessa in a bar in New York called _Poison Ivy_ with a woman named Claire."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Apparently there were no clothes involved," Felicity muttered from the couch.

"Oh," I frowned. I opened my mouth to speak a second time when suddenly Lillian King was thrown clear across the room by a very irate Tessa. "Holy fuck!" I gasped.

Lillian King picked herself up off the ground, ignoring the blood dripping down the side of her face. "We're only trying to help you."

"I don't want your help!" Tessa snapped. "If I want to bury myself in the sins of debauchery than neither you or that fuckwit are going to stop me!"

"Teresa I get it," the man suddenly spoke. "You were in love with this Laurel Lance."

"Am!" Tessa snapped. "And don't you say her name!" She didn't move but some kind of energy was thrown at Michael which he completely absorbed. The lights in the room flickered, casting a shadow on the wall behind the man in the shape of six very large wings. "You should have just left me with Claire!"

"Yeah sure we'll just leave the daughter of an arch, the bride of Lucifer with a demon!" Lillian snapped.

Michael held his hand up to silence her. "We are in mixed company."

"Oh who cares!" Tessa yelled. "I'M THE IMMORTAL CHILD OF THE ARCHANGEL MICHAEL AND LUCIFER'S WIFE! I MARRIED THE DEVIL AND THEN A WOMAN AGAINST THE TEACHINGS OF MY ASSHOLE GRANDFATHER! THERE! SUPER SECRET SPOILT!"

I suddenly didn't want to be in the middle of this… "Wait did she just say immortal? As in cannot die?" I asked.

"That's exactly what she just said," Felicity replied in shock.

I nodded. "That explains the Bride of Lucifer tattoo on your back."

Tessa grinned. "Of course it does." She turned her attention back to her father. There was so much anger in the room that it was thick and heavy enough to make me feel sick.

"What's going on?" came the confused voice of ADA Laurel Lance, standing in the open doorway of the manor. "Tessa?"

The anger seemed to dissipate the moment Tessa recognised Laurel in the room. She hesitated a little but remained silent.

Michael turned to Laurel. "You must be Ms Lance?" he spoke. "My name is Michael, I'm Tessa's father."

Laurel's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god!"

Tessa and Lillian both sniggered.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I said that!" Laurel gasped. "Crap!"

Michael chuckled. "Ms Lance, perhaps we should speak without mixed company. Teresa, Lily, please we shall speak outside."

I looked at Oliver with wide eyes. "Man Roy will be pissed he missed this."

Oliver sighed. "I don't have a lot of time to handle this. I've got to go pick Diggle up."

Felicity kissed him and waved him off as I sat on the couch beside her. "So that was super weird, getting a phone call from someone I don't even know to say they found Tessa. I was running raged running searches on Thea, Tessa and the perfect wedding dress. Two out of three ain't bad."

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous. I can't to get out and go to Central for a while. Less crap going on there."

"How is Charlie doing?" Felicity asked.

I shrugged. "Suki tells me that she's having trouble with Barry letting her partner up with him. Where is Suki anyway?"

"Greyson came in this morning," Felicity muttered, working from her tablet. "Probably having sex or something." She sighed and turned to me. "Can I tell you something? I haven't told Oliver yet because well-frankly I'm kinda worried about how he's gonna take it."

I raised an eyebrow. "He knocked you up didn't he?"

Felicity hit me with a pillow. "River! You make it sound so trailer park…but yes…I'm pregnant. Six weeks."

I launched myself at her and hugged her. "Oh my god! Another little Oliver running around the place! I can't wait to hear the pitter patter sound of little arrow wielding feet."

"I'm kind happy that Sara and this little jellybean will only be a year apart but River, I had the worst mother," Felicity frowned, "I don't know how to do it."

"My mother tried to destroy the city," I reminded her. "I'm doing okay. Trust me-you'll be fine. You have to tell Oliver when he and Diggle come back from fetching Thea. Okay?"

Felicity sighed and nodded. She looked back at her table. "So I've decided on the colour scheme for the wedding," she told me changing subjects.

I flashed a grin when I saw it. "Oh I love it."

* * *

Honestly I don't know what exactly happened outside yesterday but Tessa and Laurel were off god knows were talking about god knows what but I was happy that they were talking. Felicity and I had decided last minute that we wanted to take the train to Central City instead of drive so the two of us plus Sara boarded the train in the wee early hours of the morning with Suki and Roy to see us both off.

Barry Allen met us at the train station looking pretty good for a guy who had been in a coma for eight months. He grinned when he saw us. "Felicity! River!

I snorted seeing him hug Felicity, wait till he hears she's engaged. "How are you Barry?" I asked him.

Barry grinned. "I'm great. Oliver told you about the-"

"Oh yeah," we both nodded. "How's Charlie going?"

"Great," Barry answered, "better than me. I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for her. It means a lot." Suddenly a grin formed across his face. "You have to come and meet my team!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Our trip to Central City was a complete and utter disaster!

Don't get me wrong, the opening of Central City's branch of Bìnàn went along so smoothly I could have done it with my eyes closed and hands off the wheel, the problem came afterwards.

First of all there was the fact that Charlie-although she claimed it was simply just a 'thing'-had fallen head over heels in love with a criminal mastermind by the name of Leonard Snart. Then of course there was the woman in the black and orange mask.

Charlie had seen her first and I will admit that I found the idea of it ridiculous but then she went missing. Suki had been the target and they used Charlie to get to her-turns out Slade had not just Suki and his son Joseph but a daughter by the name of Rose. Joseph and Rose were responsible for Charlie's kidnapping, using some kind of funky drug to stop her powers from working.

I came home from Central City to find Oliver had brought Thea home from her 'travels' and she was different than what she'd been when she left. Oliver left not long after he'd come back to help Suki and Barry find Charlie. Both equally as distraught as the other. His departure made it that tad bit harder for Felicity to tell Oliver she was pregnant.

Laurel and Tessa were back. Laurel was back at work and Tessa had gotten herself a job at a tattoo studio-I'd no idea she could even draw but oh boy could she.

Everything seemed to be going ok.

Seems like the shit was due to hit the fan.

Whilst we waited for Oliver to come back, Felicity, Roy and I had decided to clean up the old gym and make it a part of Bìnàn. Midway through some of the clean-up Roy wanted a break…not sure how it ended up but the break turned into a fighting match in the boxing ring. Felicity was rocking Sara in her bouncer with her foot whilst she worked on wedding stuff.

"Excuse me but are you River Harper?"

I looked up from the boxing ring to see a man standing there in the doorway wearing a suit and slightly cringing away from the work going on in the place. "Whose asking?" I frowned.

"My name is Ray Palmer," he answered.

I stepped away from Roy, "you're the guy who wants to buy into QC? What do you want with me?"

"I was hoping to speak with Oliver Queen's closest friend which seems to be you," Ray replied.

"Oliver not buying it, huh?" I asked him. "I heard you were wanting to buy into QC. If you're looking for Oliver's ear-talk to Goldilocks over there. She's the ear, I'm the right hand. But if you want to get on Oliver's good side, maybe chatting up his friend and fiancé isn't a smart idea."

"Well I'd like to start on where Oliver is," Ray answered, "he's been dodging me for a while and he cancelled our appointment for today. I know it's not the best or smartest idea but it felt like this was the best course of action."

"Use his friends to get to him?" Roy snorted. "Not the smartest."

"You a fighting man, Ray?" I asked him.

"I hope you're not threatening me," he laughed nervously.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not. I'm just giving you some advice. You gotta prove to Oliver that you're not another Isobel Rochev and not out to take his family home and business." My phone beeped in my pocket. "Hang on," I frowned.

 **We've a visitor.**

 **Nyssa ah-Ghul is here at my place.**

 **Can you please come before Tessa gets home?**

 **Laurel**

I swore to myself. Tessa could probably clean the floor with Nyssa, make her explode or something but if Nyssa was to take Sara's death the wrong way it might not end well. "Um-I have to go. Problem with the contractors in Gotham, do you mind?"

"Go get 'em babe," Roy smirked, slapping my ass.

"Remember what I said, Palmer," I told him. "Gotta be worthy of Oliver Queen, not another rich sod in a suit." I jumped out of the ring and went to grab my stuff.

* * *

Nyssa was staring firmly at Tessa when I arrived. The assassin and the magician were having what would have been called the world's greatest stare off and I don't know who was winning.

I slipped in through the open door and stood over Laurel who was sitting on the couch with Nyssa and Tessa at opposite ends of the coffee table. "How long has this being happening?"

"A while," Laurel answered. "Nyssa was here when I got home, Tess not long got here-it's been like a Mexican standoff since."

"Nyssa," I nodded.

"Nyanja," she nodded back. "What exactly is that doing here?"

"That?" Tessa spat. "You should talk."

"Ladies!" I shouted. "Time out! What the hell is going on?"

"Well we'll start with the obvious!" Nyssa snipped. "Magic users like her are bad news. They're like parasites."  
"Eat me!" Tessa snapped. "Wait nope-that's Laurel's job."

"You are not dating her?" Nyssa snapped at Laurel. "Sara wouldn't allow this!"

"Hang on!" Laurel called out. "First of all Sara doesn't tell me who I can and cannot date and second of all we're not dating…we're married."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "Just great."

"Like you can talk," Tessa snapped, "that pit your father uses…that magic is wrong. I've half a mind to kick down the doors and destroy it."

"GUYS!" I snapped. "Calm the fuck down! Nyssa…Sara…"

"I know," she replied, face growing dark. "Laurel told me…are you sure it was a black arrow?"

"Yes," I nodded, "we still have the arrows back at our base. They're the same arrows from the Dark Archer…from Merlyn…but I don't think it was him."

"Why?" Nyssa and Laurel snapped.

"Because why Sara?" I asked. "Not meaning to be horrible but if he was looking at killing someone close to Oliver to hurt him…Felicity's his fiancé. Sara is his goddaughter. I'm his best friend."

"Then who was it?" Laurel demanded to know.

"Everyone in the league uses those same arrows," I reminded her. "Even you…Nyssa."

"Are you implying I killed Sara?"

I laughed. "No. Could have been anyone in the League. I wouldn't put it past your father to have Sara killed considering his treatment of his own family. I mean look what he did to Talia."

Nyssa's eyes widened. "What do you know of it?"

"Murdering her," I hissed, "over and over and over again and using that pit until her mind was fractured? I know a lot. I wasn't always on the island with Oliver or in Kabul running with street kids. After I escaped Nanda Parbat I managed to have a run in with Talia. She was my teacher for a year. Do you know what that pit did to her? It drove her insane."

"Seems crazy sisters with the name Talia is an in thing," Tessa muttered.

"You can't just jump in, swords already soaked in blood without proof. The arrows mean nothing, literally nothing. Until you can prove it," I told her.

"Sara was here on orders to confirm that Malcolm Merlyn was alive," Nyssa snapped.

I shrugged. "You could have just asked me. I knew Malcolm was alive."

Nyssa made a move towards me but Tessa got there first. She pinned the assassin against the wall without even touching her, she was so fast I didn't even see her move. "Move again," she hissed, "I dare you."

Laurel held her hand up. "Nyssa I think it's time for you to leave or my parasite will end you and I won't care."

"And there will be no pit to save you," Tessa snapped. She dropped Nyssa to the ground, "before you go, Sara asked me to take a message to you. _La alaintiqam min jhty, habbi, 'an yakun hurraan mithl alkunari_. Maybe you should take to heart what she said."

I rubbed my temples as Nyssa stormed out of the apartment. "Bloody hell, first Sara then Helena, then Charlie and now Nyssa. This is just what we need."

 **++++++ Arabic translation:**

 ** _La alaintiqam min jhty, habbi, 'an yakun hurraan mithl alkunari_**

 **Don't seek revenge on my part, my love. Be free like a canary ++++++**


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ You have my deepest, deepest apologies for the absence.**

 **I'm sure you all know what it's like when you loose the muse to do something...well I am hoping that she's back.**

 **If you're looking for something new to read, may I suggest Learning to Fly by Stormrunner74?**

 **There's also Ghosts of Our Pasts; co-written with the amazing above author.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

"F, you gotta tell him," I smiled, encouraging Felicity.

The two of us were sitting in the newly constructed dining room in Queen Manor picking out paint samples and fabric samples…there were so many samples I was dreaming about samples. There was a plus side-I'd redecorated the penthouse in my head. My godchild was eight weeks grown in the womb of my best friend and she still hadn't told Oliver yet.

Felicity sipped her water. "I can't. He's totally focused on Thea at the moment. He doesn't think I know but he's also looking for Merlyn with Nyssa."

I looked over at Sara who was fast asleep, Midnight beside her like the loyal hound she was. "Take it from me, the longer you keep it to yourself, the worse it gets. You need to tell Oliver. I'll be your backup." I'd chosen to ignore the fact that Oliver was pulling another Helena on me-luckily Nyssa was into people more like me.

Felicity picked up a book of paint samples to flick through.

"Well have you seen the news?" I asked her, handing over my iPad in the need to change the subject. "Bar fight in the Glades."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Say what? How is that vigilante business?"

I could see that she was happy I'd changed the subject.

"Yeah that was my first thought as well," I replied. "But when Roy read it, I admit my interest was piqued super high. Two-time looser Jed Buster swears he got into a bar fight that extended out into the carpark. He says he saw some guy rip a car door off to protect himself from a bullet from some gangster."

"Meta-human?" Felicity asked me.

I shrugged. "Probably. But that's not all. The guy with the car door has a companion. Some chick who Jed cracked over the head with a 2x4 and now he's in the hospital with a broken arm and six broken ribs."

"So you wanna check it out?" she inquired. "Suit up and go talk to this guy tonight?"

"Sure." I took my iPad back off her. "I'm not particularly pleased with a bunch of metas wondering around unchecked in my city. So I flicked an email off to Cisco this morning and he did some checks on the down-low for me. Three other instances of a couple with and I quote 'god-like super-strength' helping the little guy. Than nothing. They just up and vanished. Barry apparently checked it out but nothing came of it so he didn't worry."

"And now they're in Starling?" she sighed. Felicity sat back and yawned as she looked around the room. I could see her mind ticking over as a million thoughts ran through her head at once. "I think tonight, you suit up and I'll woman the cave?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. You do what you feel is right, F. I'll get Roy to come out with me. Ana needs some extra cash so she'll probably jump at the chance to babysit Sara."

"Have you decided on anything yet?" Thea came from the kitchen to the dining room with some food on a plate. She looked down at the samples on the floor with a frown on her face. "I see you've got your stuff sorted."

I looked at Thea than to my sample pile. "Well to be honest Roy and I are looking at a house so yeah I need to be organised. Sara needs a yard to grow up in and Midnight needs it as well." I sat my iPad on top pf my pile. Thea and I hadn't spoken since she'd left with Malcolm all those months ago. In fact, it was the first time I'd seen Thea since she'd come back.

Thea glanced over at Sara. "Oh, that's right. You had the baby."

"The baby's name is Sara," Felicity told her. She got to her feet. "Have you gotten over your jet lag?"

Thea shrugged Felicity's question off and walked over to Sara and Midnight. The black canine immediately stood to attention and started growling at the young woman. Thea stopped. "You're dog has anger management issues."

"Midnight is only trying to protect Sara," I assured her, getting to my feet. "She doesn't know you so think's you're a threat to her."

"Is that her name?" Thea asked. "Sara?"

"Sara Moira Harper." I put my hand on Thea's shoulder. "I doubt Oliver has showed you the new setup cause well, let's face it-he's Oliver. Did you wanna come out and see the new cave?" I asked.

Thea shook her head. "No. Thank you." She turned away from Sara and Midnight. "I actually wanted your help. Oliver's not going to be happy but I don't want to stay here. I want my own place."

Felicity frowned. "You can't ask me to sneak around Oliver's back and help you buy an apartment from Malcolm's estate money."

"Then don't," I shrugged. "I'll help you, Thea. What Oliver doesn't know won't kill him. Okay?"

"Thank you, River."

"River!" Felicity frowned.

"Hey I get it," I assured her. "Missing on an island for five years, remember? All my family wanted was for me to be close and with them at all times. But I needed my space which resulted in me moving in here then into my own place with you. Is our old apartment still ours?"

Felicity nodded.

"What if I sign the deed over to you Thea?" I suggested. "And you give a generous donation to Bìnàn?"

Thea suddenly hugged me. "Thank you! I really need the space."

I smiled. "Don't mention it. Your family Thea." I patted her shoulder and went to sit back down. "Might as well enjoy the fun, Thea, come design your apartment with us."

* * *

" _There he is, room 16,_ " I muttered under my breath.

Arsenal and I walked through the quiet hospital corridors looking for Jed Buster. The two of us hadn't been out in a while, we tended to be rostered on not on the same night but we always had the same nights off to spend time with Sara and each other.

He stepped ahead of me and opened the door only after having a look through the little window to see that there was no one there. I walked in and looked around the room for anyone hiding. I walked over to the bed where Jed was laying and smiled. " _Wakey, wakey,_ " I whispered in his ear.

Jed went to scream but Arsenal covered his mouth. He shook his head and motioned for Jed not to make any nose at all before lifting his hand.

" _You were in a bar fight the other day_ ," Arsenal spoke up.

Jed nodded.

" _So what can you tell me about your little friends?_ " I asked sweetly. Leaning forward, I smiled softly. " _And don't lie. I'm sure you know about the meta problem in Central City-well if they're bad-I don't really need that kind of negativity running around and neither do you._ "

He gulped and nodded. "I don't-I don't really know who they are! I've only seem 'em around you know?"

" _Around where?_ " Arsenal demanded to know.

"Some different bars," Jed gasped. "The big guy works construction, I think-and the little one ain't too far away, you know?"

" _Names?_ " I asked him.

Jed shook his head. "No idea. They're fucking freaks like you! It ain't normal."

I sighed.

Arsenal had a look out the door. " _Babe we've got company._ "

I patted Jed on his head. " _Be good or I'll be back to break the other arm_."


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ Hands in the air if you're using your internet at work to upload?**

 **My god it's sooooo hard having no internet. Bloody Telstra.**

 **Before I go...OMG who watched The Walking Dead final?**

 **That whistle man...shivers...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

"I can't believe you did this," Laurel whispered, looking around the gym with tears in her eyes. "River-"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled softly standing behind Laurel. It had been a secret that only Felicity, Roy and I were privy to the entire time the gym was been constructed concerning what the name of the gym would be. Eventually the two of us settled on The Canary Gym and Sports Centre in memory of Sara Lance-it was a dedication to the hero who only their inner circle knew was dead.

"I can't say that I like that," Oliver frowned, seeing the mural on the wall consisting of the Hood, Shade, Arsenal, Cypher, Pisces and the Black Canary. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, can't say that I like that."

Felicity laughed. "Hey, we hired an interior decorator and this was what his 'crew' wanted to paint. It's done entirely with spray paint-it was wicked cool watching them work on it."

"Wicked cool?" Oliver quoted.

The blonde shrugged. "I've been working on my street slang."

I shook my head and mouthed no to Oliver and he laughed.

"We've got a pretty big crowd outside," Roy spoke up, coming over to us. He silently handed Laurel some tissues and the lawyer went over to her wife to cry. "This is pretty awesome," he admitted seeing the mural on the wall.

Felicity cleared her throat. "Are you going to do the press, River?"

I muttered under my breath and headed to the doors where there was indeed a crowd of people gathered. Before I opened the doors, I straightened the dress I was wearing and shifted a little before throwing them open. Immediately the photographers started taking photos-what bugged me was how much attention the media liked to lather on my charity organisation as well as me.

Roy had almost strangled a paparazzi the other day when he tried to jam his camera in Sara's face when we were taking a walk at the park.

"Good afternoon," I smiled, plastering on my best fake grin. "And welcome to the Canary Gym and Sports Centre. Now you all know how much I love speaking to the public so this will be short and sweet. Membership at the Canary Gym will be made free-there will be no one off membership fees followed up by a monthly fee on top of that-you will only pay the monthly fee and that covers all services except that of a personal trainer. If you have any questions, please feel free to speak with my press representative Adelaide Michaels. Come on in."

I stepped aside as the crowd almost rushed me down to get in. Just as I went to make my way back inside, I almost walked straight into a tall, muscular man that put Oliver a little to shame. "Sorry," I apologised, "I didn't see you there."

He shrugged. "That's okay. Why the Canary Gym?"

"It's a dedication to a friend," I replied. "One that didn't make it along the way. And you are?" I asked him.

"Luke Morrison." He stuck his hands in his pocket and took a quick look around the room making me raise an eyebrow-there was a man that was well trained-he had to be a marine or a SEAL. Just the way that he held himself was enough to make my alarm bells ring. "Nice place you got here. Is all that crap you said about money for real?"

"It's not crap, Mr. Morrison," I assured him. "I've never charged the people of this city for anything. We're a charity organisation so overwhelmed that I'm having to open offices around the country as well as a secondary location in the city." I picked up a pamphlet off the rack by the door. "Here-it's an obligation-free kind of membership. Can I get one of the staff members to help you with anything?"

He took the pamphlet. "How does someone like you survive an island like Lian Yu?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know of Lian Yu?"

"I know a few things."

I frowned and held out my hand. "Well nice to meet you Mr. Morrison. And welcome."

He shook my hand-well not shook but more like gripped-and it was a strong grip. "Strong grip."

"Don't you have a kid to look after or something?" he scowled, pulling his hand away from mine. His grip was insanely strong and I could tell he saw that in me as well by the puzzling look on his face. It certainly was enough to make of note of it for the back of my mind.

I curled my fist up in anger and was about ready to launch myself at the man only Roy stepped in between the two of us. "There's free food inside, buddy."

As he walked off, I rubbed my temples-it always pissed me off when people made cracks about my daughter-I was doing the best that I could with the tools that I had-nothing more.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied. I headed inside to find Thea and Oliver arguing with each other.

Well crap.

Felicity was pretending to be taking a look at the monitors at the counter. "Thea told Oliver she was moving out."

"I figured," I sighed. I watched Oliver do his silent, angry thing at Thea, he said a few words at his sister before she stormed out of the gym. Oliver turned and headed into the back obviously making his way to the lair.

"I should go talk to him," Felicity sighed. "Now's as good as any time to tell Oliver we're having a baby?"

I shook my head. "Don't do it when he's Hulking out. I'll go talk to him. I'm the problem-not you, F. Whilst you're at it-I need everything you can find on Luke Morrison-look at the Marines or at the Navy SEALS. And keep an eye on him."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Let's just call it _Find Thea's Match_ and we'll leave it at that. Once I know what you know, I'll let you know what I suspect." I headed into the kitchen and through a doorway that led to the new entrance to the lair. "Oliver Robert Queen what did that punching bag ever do to you?"

Oliver glared at me. "You don't get it, do you? I wanted Thea at the mansion where-"

"Where you could keep an eye on her every move?" I cut him off. "You've gotta give Thea some credit, she's not gonna turn all evil just because she spent a few months with Malcolm Merlyn. Give the girl a break, Ollie."

"I'm not really in the mood for this discussion, River."

I raised an eyebrow. "Typical Oliver. We have to play this by your rules. You know one of these days, Ollie, you're not going to be here and the rules will change. I'm going back up to deal with the press so when you decide you wanna get your head out of your ass and start trusting everyone we'll talk again."

On my way back up the stairs, I could help but think that those words were going to come back and bit me in the ass.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy...my grandmother passed a few weeks ago and I got really sick...life has been hectic...anyway...**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

A few days after the opening of the Canary Gym and Sports Centre, Roy, Felicity, Tessa, Laurel and myself found ourselves helping Thea move into her new apartment aka my old place. The night after the opening, Thea showed up on my doorstep with some Thai food and a bottle of scotch so the two of us sat there and picked out furniture which was being delivered today.

I was kinda bummed that Oliver and Thea weren't talking to each other right now-Thea had purposely chosen today for her moving in day whilst Oliver was at a meeting at QC with Ray Palmer.

Whilst we waited for the furniture, the group of us painted over the coloured walls and Sara bounced away in her bouncer with Midnight beside her, completely oblivious to the world around her as long as her best friend was there.

Late in the afternoon as Roy and I were getting ready to leave, Thea pulled me aside and asked if I could take Oliver a letter for her.

"What's a matter, Thea?" I asked her when she approached us in the hallway.

"Can you take this to Oliver for me?" Thea asked, handing me a letter. "He wouldn't exactly talk to me when I entered the room so I thought a letter would be better."

I hesitated. "Look-I've already stuck my nose in this. I think this is great and well overdue but when it comes to Oliver, the expression don't shoot the messenger doesn't seem to apply to him.

Thea blinked at me. "Please?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and waited for me to cave.

"Alright! Fine!" I sighed.

"We'll take a cab back to the gym and get the other car," Roy shrugged. "You can pick up something for dinner on the way home."

"You both conspired this didn't you?" I grumbled. Roy knew full well how much I hated grocery shopping. I sighed and took the letter form Thea, "sure thing, Thea."

"Thanks!" Thea hugged me and all but skipped back inside past Felicity.

"Did I hear you were going back to the gym?" Felicity asked Roy. "I've lost my tablet charger cord and kinda need it. I think it's back at the gym, do you mind?"

Roy shook his head. "Not a problem, blondie." He tossed the keys to me when we got into the lift. "So just out of curiosity, how annoyed is Oliver?"

"Annoyed enough to sleep in the study," Felicity replied, "and take off before breakfast. I called but the office said that he had a meeting with Ray Palmer who I know didn't meet with Oliver until eleven."

"Sorry," I apologised.

Felicity shrugged. "He's having a tantrum, that's all. He'll get over it. I've got bigger fish to deal with at the moment."

I had to admire Felicity-she was handling everything really, really well.

"On another note, I got all that information for you on Luke Morrison that you were looking into," Felicity spoke up, suddenly changing the subject. "I sent it to your email address so whenever you're ready-stalk away."

"Thanks, F."

"You stalking people again?" Roy asked.

"Just a hunch," I replied.

"Oh, I forgot to mention yesterday," Felicity babbled on, "Doctor Hawk called into the office looking for you-she's arranged for a doctor by the name of Bierezz Yamishiro to come and see you and Sara. She specialises is genetics and biological engineering and expressed an interest to guinea pig you both."

"Great," I muttered.

"I sent you her details in that email I sent," she answered.

I looked up when the lift dinged and opened into the lobby…so not looking forward to playing the messenger right now…

* * *

Oliver was home at the mansion when I arrived. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking through some paperwork in piles in front of him. Oliver looked up when he saw me slip in through the kitchen doors. "What are you doing here?"

"Sucker for punishment," I shrugged. "Thea's place looks pretty awesome. You should go take a look."

"Kinda busy at the moment, River," Oliver replied. "This deal with Ray Palmer is looking pretty intense."

"Intense enough to lie to your fiancé about it?" I asked him.

"You and Felicity concocted this together," Oliver shot back. "Couples argue. You and Roy are champions at that."

"Oliver don't start," I frowned, "I'm not really in the mood for this crap. Thea just asked me to drop this off for you." I handed Oliver the letter that Thea had given me. I have to go, gotta pick up dinner on the way home."

Oliver sighed. "Things used to be so simple."

"Back before the magic and the super soldiers and the meta humans?" I asked him. "Things are fucked up but we're all doing the best that we can do."

"Why do we always have to talk?" Oliver frowned. "When we were on the island we'd handle it in house-these days everyone knows everything?"

I looked down at my paint covered old clothes and raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you wanna handle it Lian Yu style?" I asked him. "I get that you're frustrated Oliver-I get frustrated a lot, life is much more complicated than we ever thought it could be." I held up my hand where the old silvery scar was from the night I'd sworn in blood to help Oliver fix this city. Strangely it was the only scar that had stayed when the Hades serum had fixed my body. "Beating me up isn't going to help you. Remember this?"

Oliver held up his hand where there was an identical scar. "You promised to help me."

"You're my best friend, Oliver," I assured him, "closer than that-you're like a brother to me, closer than my own siblings. I'm not going anywhere-I'm always gonna be here. Starling City is my home. I'll be right here with you even if you're in a shit of a mood. Promise. Now-show me this new gym you guys just installed."

Oliver looked thankful for the change of subject. "It's where dad's office used to be."

"That must have been hard to do," I winced.

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah but-this was my idea."

"Christened the mat?" I asked. "Cause I could totally kick your ass on it."

"You've got an unfair advantage," he reminded me. "There's a locker by the wall with your name on it."

I raised an eyebrow but walked over to the side of the room where there was indeed a locker with my name on it…as well as one for Oliver, Felicity, Roy and Laurel. When I opened the door, the locker was stocked with dark purple workout gear. "Jesus, F."

Grabbing what I'd need, I went to get changed and came back to Oliver fiddling with couple boe staffs. "Hey do you remember when Slade had us practice our sparring with Shado?" I laughed.

"Is that the time you knocked me on me ass?" he asked.

"Which time was that?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. He threw me a staff and watched as I twirled it in my hands, felling the weight.

Without a warning, I rushed him and Oliver knocked me off my feet.

"Getting slow."

I wrapped my leg around his and yanked him to the ground before I jumped to my feet. "You're getting fat."

"It's muscle!" Oliver objected.

I jumped out of the way as Oliver swung his stuff at me, wood connected with wood. "Admit that you're just pissed the world is moving on without you." My god…imagine little Olicity having to deal with Oliver growing up…

"Can't we just spare and not talk?" Oliver frowned, striking me again.

I stumbled back and almost lost my footing but managed to stabilise myself before Oliver completely knocked me on my ass. I jumped up, every muscle in my body was screaming at me for holding back…I just didn't want to really hurt him…

Suddenly Oliver threw me down and grabbed me in a headlock as he planted his knee in the middle of my back.

"What in blazes is going on here?!"

Mid-headlock, both Oliver and I looked over at the side of the gym to see two almost identical blonde women standing there with their heads cocked to the side. "Oh hey, F," I grinned, "give me a second."

I elbowed Oliver in the kidney and then again in the side of the head before I wormed my way out from under him.

"Felicity what is going on?" the woman asked again. "Why is your boyfriend beating that woman up?"

Felicity blushed. "They're just fooling around." She cleared her throat. "Oliver, River-this is my mother Donna, mum, this is Oliver Queen and River Harper."

I rubbed my neck and crossed to the side bench to grab my towel and the bottle of water. "Nice to meet you Donna," I smiled, offering my hand.

She took it and shook it. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand what is going on here."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Smoak," Oliver nodded, "we didn't know that you were coming."

Donna Smoak smiled. "Well a surprise is always best."

"I found her snooping around the gym," Felicity replied. "She was chatting up Roy and gushing at Sara."

I chuckled. Poor Roy.

"That is a mighty fine place you have there," Donna grinned at Oliver.

"Actually mum, it's River's," Felicity corrected her, pointing at me. "

Donna laughed. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Where are my manners?" Oliver asked.

"Back on Lian Yu," I muttered.

Oliver shot me a glare. "Would you like some something to drink?"

Donna took a look at the time and shrugged. "Wine?" she asked.

"You guys have fun, I gotta get home to the kids," I told them. "Nice to meet you, Donna. Felicity we've got a teleconference tomorrow with the investors in Gotham at nine."

Felicity gave me a half-assed salute that ended in her waving goodbye.

I left the house and got into my car before plugging my phone into the stand. "Suri, read me the email from Felicity, subject Luke Morrison."

At least I had some reading material on the drive home.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ I apologize for so, so many things. First the length of time you've waited for this next chapter and the length of the chapter. It's literally been sitting on my computer for two weeks now and it's been rewritten half a dozen times. I really wanted to finish it where it was finished so this is what you got.**

 **Thank you so much for being patient, I love you all.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"So tell me what's on the cards for tonight?" I asked Roy, coming up and wrapping my arms around him. "We've both got the night off…" I grinned.

Roy grinned as he put a jumpsuit on Sara. "Well, you're gonna put Sara down after her feed than I've ordered Chinese which should be here soon and after you and I are going to have a nice relaxing soak in the spa followed by a movie...maybe"

I grinned. "Oh-sounds heavenly."

Roy finished putting Sara in her jumpsuit and handed her to me. "Yes, it does," he grinned. "Afterwards, you're not going to be able to walk straight. I'm gonna have a shower, I stink."

I smirked as Roy went to have a shower. Looking down at my baby, I smiled and kissed her on her on the head. "Let's go see if Bubble Guppies is on, my little vigilante." We went into the lounge room and just as I turned the TV on…all the power went out.

"That's odd," I frowned, dumping the remote on the lounge. I went into the kitchen and checked the fridge-no power. There was no power in the house at all. "That's very odd."

"Babe what's going on?" Roy shouted from the bathroom.

"No power," I answered. "Hang on! Midnight, go find daddy!"

Midnight barked and took off, coming back a few seconds later with Roy just in a towel.

"The whole power's gone out in the entire city."

Roy looked out the window just as a weird red glow coming from the TV filled the penthouse. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly as weird image of a cyber eye came on the screen.

" _We are Brother Eye._ "

I raised an eyebrow. "Little dramatic?"

Roy shushed me.

" _Judgement has been rendered against this city. Its sentence carried out. An earthquake. A siege. This is what comes next-a new life you will live on your knees, and it will take nothing more than a push of a button. We are in control now. And this is just the beginning. Let there be light._ "

Suddenly the lights all came back on and I sighed. "I don't mean to sound selfish but so much for that night off."

"We'll come with you," Roy declared. "Mainly because I don't think it's safe if we're here alone and the power goes out again." He disappeared to get dressed and I went to grab Sara's LairBag (don't laughed, it's her bag to take to the lair…)

Looks like it's going to be a long night.

* * *

When we arrived at the lair, Oliver and Felicity were already there working away, I put Sara down in her cot and Midnight curled up beside her as I came over, leaning over Felicity's chair. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"Is everyone safe or is this going to happen again?" Roy asked, crossing his arms.

"Whoever this Brother Eye group is, somehow they got access to the city's protected network and uploaded a system-wide virus," Felicity explained.

Oliver frowned. "Any way to trace it? This thing could be dangerous."

Felicity shook her head. "No, it deleted itself as soon as it completed its task."

"They said the power outage was just the beginning," Roy pointed out.

"Then let's find them before there's a next time." I turned and went to put my suit on, coming back out just as the computers in the lair started doing their weird eye thing again.

" _We said this was just the beginning_."

"Naw crap," I muttered. "Twice in one night, this guy is getting on my nerves."

" _Electricity is not the only power in the city. Consider money, for example. The banks are next to go dark. Your beloved dollars wiped away as your accounts will finally all be equal-at zero._ "

"Felicity," Oliver frowned.

"I'm working on it!" she shot back. "I set up some trace IP packets before Brother Eye's last broadcast. As soon as he opened up the channel, I scoped up all the bread crumbs."

"Bread crumbs that we can follow?" I asked her.

She shrug nodded. "I hope so."

"So that was Laurel," Tess spoke, waltzing down the stairs like she owned the place, "SCPD are sending in a riot squad to Starling National." She crossed the room and slumped down in a chair beside Felicity. "Sorry to waltz in unannounced by the wifey is with the father-in-law so I thought I'd come here in case you needed a hand."

"Great you can watch Sara," Roy told her.

"Riot at Starling National and I get stuck with babysitting vigilant 2.0? Sure, why not?" Tessa grinned.

Felicity stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me over away from Oliver and the rest of them. "So, I've come to a decision."

"On?" I asked, fixing my gloves.

"Little peanut," she grinned. "I figured whilst my mum was here I'd tell Oliver so we could tell her together…only problem is, we sorta dumped mum at the mansion."

"With someone?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, mums with Diggle. Here's the thing River, on the way over, Oliver was talking about you guys and Sara saying that it's not fair for you to have to pick up the slack so that we should go out more."

"Ah," I nodded. "I follow you."

"I kinda don't want to go out anymore," she replied. "Not with little peanut. I'm not exactly invulnerable like you were with Sara. What happens if I get hit by a stray bullet or some meta-human does some weird, funky stuff on me?"

"And you don't know if this is a meta-human or an actual human?" I concluded.

She nodded. "That's my fear. I've put a call in to Cisco and Caitlin to find out if they've come across a meta that can do stuff with computers. I'm also working on the program to find out where the virus came from."

"So when are you going to tell him?" I asked.

Felicity smiled a little bit at me.

"Now?" I gasped. "Way to put the guy off his game, Felicity."

"Will you be my backbone?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Guess I gotta. Cause-you know-gotta stick by my baby-godmother."

Felicity grinned and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to the three others. "So I've an announcement to make. It'll be quick before you guys can go."

"You're getting married?" Roy asked.

Oliver snorted. "They're not getting married, Roy."

"Nuts," Tessa laughed.

"I'm not going out in the field anymore," Felicity told them all.

"Why?" Roy frowned. "I'd rather have you at my back any day, Felicity."

"That's news," Oliver frowned. "Why? You didn't say anything to me?"

Felicity sighed. "Well I only thought about this on the way over-you've been so angry with me lately that I just kept on putting this off…Oliver-I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ So I think my muse has come back. I figured out what the hell was wrong with this chapter and why it took me so long to write it-It was boring and dull and had not enough going on with it, so what I did was join sixteen and seventeen together so I could get SOMETHING out. Hell, anything would have done but it didn't sit right.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

Oliver stood there with his mouth slightly ajar like he was a fish out of water. "You're-you're what?"

"Pregnant," Felicity answered. "With child. Knocked up. Bun in the oven."

"Up the duff?" I offered.

"Not helping!" Oliver scowled, glaring at me. "You knew about this?"

"She did," Felicity confirmed. "I told her and frankly I needed the support because I was scared about telling you." She sat down at the computers. "You three can go, I'm staying here. When you get back, Oliver. We can talk but right now we need to figure out who mucked about with that virus."

Roy and I slipped away to change into our suits. The entire time, Roy kept on looking at me out of the corner of his eye like I was going to grow an extra head or something. "You know if you keeping looking at me like that one's going to think that you've got something to say to me."

Roy sighed and handed me my mask. "Was I that weird when you said that you were pregnant?" he asked.

I laughed. "You totally were." I took the mask off him and put it on with my wig. "But it just makes me love you more and more every day. Come on-let's go stop the public from rioting."

* * *

Laurel Lance had certainly added fire to the already escalating problem…people always went batshit insane when it came to their money…the Hood, Arsenal and I had arrived at Starling National just in time to help disperse the crowd.

" _The teargas is dispersing them_ ," the Hood told her. " _But we can't calm the entire city, Cypher._ " We'd managed to get the crowd to disperse with some teargas arrows and a well-placed grenade into the crowd but the three of us knew that it just wouldn't be here…soon other places would be hit and there was only a three of us to hold back the inevitable tsunami.

" _The trace led me to the virus they're using_ ," Cypher answered on the other end of the com. " _It is a mile past complex…I'm combing through now…_ " She was oddly quiet there for a second than suddenly- " _No! No! No! No!_ "

" _What's wrong?_ " I asked her.

" _I can't stop the virus!_ " she exclaimed. " _I can't stop it!_ "

The Hood looked at me and Arsenal and frowned. " _How do you know?_ "

" _Because it's mine,_ " she admitted after an age of silence. " _I wrote it five years ago._ "

I knew about Felicity's days as a hacktivist back in collage. I glanced sideways at the Hood and pinched my nose. " _Okay…here's what we're gonna do, F. Sit tight, work through and try and remember anything that you can do to help. We'll be back soon. Sit tight._ "

* * *

Felicity was nothing but apologetic the entire time once we'd returned back to the lair. You can tell when she's nervous cause she babbles on and on but this wasn't just nerves, it was sheer fear. "Okay, okay, before you say anything, just know that I never imagined the virus being used for something like this-" She paused. "-I mean, sure, I could have imagined it. I actually have a very vivid imagination. Like cronuts!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Relax, take a deep breath." Felicity sighed and breathed in before breathing out. "Now start at the beginning."

Felicity frowned. "I was in this, I guess you could call it a group, in college. We were hacktivist-we practiced civil disobedience via the world wide web. The purpose of the virus was to expose government fraud…participate in virtual sit-ins, stuff like that. I guess you could say it was my first attempt at being a hero." She smiled a little but the smile vanished when Oliver did his Oliver stare.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Oliver asked her.

Felicity paused. "Do we even know a fraction of what happened to you the five years that you were away?"

Oliver looked sideways at me and I shrugged, pointing back to his fiancé who looked as though she was one the verge of tears. "Who else had access to the program?" Oliver asked her.

Felicity paused as she tried to think. "Myron Forest. He was my-I had a boyfriend in college and Myron was his roommate."

"So was he a member of your group?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"What about the boyfriend?" Oliver inquired. The word boyfriend came out in a sour note.

"Oh," she frowned, shaking her head. "He couldn't have done this. He's-he's not in the picture, but Myron always had somewhat of an edge."

"Guys," Tessa shouted out, "sorry to interrupt your little debrief but we've got a visitor up here wanting to join the gym. I don't know the do-hickie or the thingy ma-bob to help. Told her I was grabbing the owner."

"I'm coming up!" I called out. "Just let me get changed." I walked over and hugged Felicity tightly before I disappeared to change into some gym clothes. I headed up to where Tessa was chatting away to a woman with a very serious look about her. I cocked my head to the side and it hit me like a tonne of bricks where I'd seen her before.

Luke Morrison's military file. This was his adoptive sister, Grace Lund. All the alarm bells were ringing in my head now.

"Sorry about the wait," I told her, "I'm River Harper. I hear you're wanting to join the gym?"

She smiled at me-nothing hidden about that smile, it was an actual genuine smile that still sent my alarm bells crazy.

"Grace Lund," she replied, shaking my hand. "There's some pretty good rumours on the streets about this place. I was hoping to join up, get to know some of the locals. Just thought I'd pop in and see what you have to offer."

I disappeared behind a counter and came back to Grace with a small information book. "I hate to be an ass but I'm assuming you're a vet?" I handed her the book that Felicity and I had put together for some of our former military members with Diggle's help. "You've got this soldier vibe to you." The tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me that I was such a freaking liar it wasn't funny.

"It's the haircut isn't it?" Grace joked a little.

I shrugged. "Totally could be." I watched Grace flick through the book and then look back at me. "You can take it, no pressure to join now. Come back whenever you like." I waited anxiously for the former soldier to leave, the whole time I was sure that she was checking the place out…for what I wasn't sure.

"There's something off about that woman," Tessa mused, bouncing Sara in between her hands once Grace had left.

"Yeah," I answered. "She and her friend were in Central when the particle accelerator blew up."

"You think they could be meta's?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Could be, or they're hiding something worse. As long as they don't pull that shit in my city, we'll be fine. C'mon Tess, let's see if Felicity's come up with anything yet."


End file.
